Jueves de Descanso
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: Un compilado de historias de otros Universos y Dimensiones. De comedia, romance, aventuras, etc, además de que es un "Semi Crossover" con Jojo s Bizarre Adventure: DIU (Ojo, no tiene nada que ver con el verdadero fic que saldrá para Noviembre, no se confundan). Esta sección de Jueves es para descansar la mente y nada más. Clasificación "T" y posiblemente suba a "M".
1. Chapter 1

**Jueves de Descanso:** **Se preguntarán "** ** _¿Por qué no "Momentos Random de Montana"_** **?, les seré sincero, ¿se los digo?, bueno, lo diré: Me parecía bastante estúpido el primer título, así que por votación (uno solamente), será conocido este bloque como** ** _"Jueves de Descanso",_** **¿por qué?. Fácil, esos días regreso de la Facultad, agotado después de un largo viaje y estuve pensando en crear esta pequeña sección o bloque donde se cuente la historia de otros de mis OC en otros Universos o Dimensiones, ¿no les parece?. En especial por la frase que ha dado uno de los escritores de Fanfiction, Steven 002 D, quien da a conocer que hay infinitas Dimensiones e infinitos cambios, (creo que era así) y por lo tanto pensé _"¿Por qué no probar con un Alexander diferente?. Le das un descanso al tuyo que es un Dios y pones a otro distinto, haciendo un pequeño "crossover" con Jojo´s"_. Y si preguntan, este "crossover" de The Loud House-Jojo´s no tiene nada que ver con el que saldrá en Noviembre, sí, el otro y el que dejé en claro en la lista de estrenos saldrá para el mes que viene.**

 **Siempre digo esto: No soy dueño de The Loud House ni Jojo´s Bizarre, ni tampoco de la música, éstos pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, empresas, países, etc. Solo soy dueño de mi OC, el objetivo es solo entretener y nada más. La clasificación será "T" pero puede subir a "M".**

 **Ah, cierto, la sinopsis: Bueno, en esta historia del Universo F-009, trata sobre Alexander, el chico que perdió a su familia en la "Guerra de los Balcanes" pero aquí fue adoptado por un matrimonio japonés. Ellos un día viajan de Morioh, Japón a Royal Woods, Michigan, donde se instalan por un tiempo por asuntos de negocios, mientras que el joven, el cual es tímido e inseguro, a pesar de ser inteligente, él teme a la sociedad y como reaccionaría ante un bosnio, así que se embarca en un viaje para conocer mejor esa ciudad, a su gente y así dejar de tenerle miedo a todo. Sin embargo, un día, conoce a una cierta rockera Loud, de la cual se enamorará pero sus sentimientos le quieren hacer fracasar, ¿logrará ganarse a la chica y vencer sus miedos?. Eso pronto lo sabremos.**

 **¡Que se abra el telón para dar por comenzada la obra!.**

* * *

 **Capítulo I: Bienvenidos a Royal Woods** (Morioh Cho Radio, OST de Jojo´s Bizarre Adventure: Diamond is Unbreakable)

\- _"Buenos días, Royal Woods, ¿cómo han amanecido hoy?. Tenemos un bello día de Primavera por aquí con una agradable temperatura de 22 grados para esta tarde y con un Sol que nos acompañará toda la semana".-_ Anunciaban en la radio de aquel coche blanco, mientras que una mano subía el volumen del mismo para oír mejor las noticias al respecto.

\- Bueno, familia, hemos llegado: Royal Woods, Michigan.- Anunció un hombre de unos 30 años de edad, cabellos cortos, rubio con dos mechones que sobresalen a ambos lados de su cara y ojos azules. Era de contextura delgada, cuerpo atlético y musculoso, de sus prendas de vestir llevaba puesto un traje de oficinista asalariado, el cual consistía en un saco y pantalón, camisa de rayas verticales de mangas largas y una corbata bordada con una serie de varias calaveras, las cuales tienen orejas puntiagudas, similares a las de un felino.

La mujer que lo acompañaba de una gran belleza, sus cabellos eran castaño claro, apartado a la derecha y atado detrás en una cola de caballo baja, vestía una camisa negra con puntos blancos y una flor en su centro como moño, además de ser de color verde esmeralda, un polar celeste sin mangas y jeans del mismo color junto con unos zapatos rojos.

\- Parece bastante tranquila esta ciudad. Esta será tu primera vez aquí, Alexander, ¿no te parece genial?.- Preguntó aquella mujer a un joven de cabellos negros, éstos eran cortos, su piel era pálida, sus ojos eran celestes, vestía un conjunto negro, de arriba-abajo era todo de ese color, además de hallarse leyendo un libro que tenía en sus manos llamado _"Un Mundo Feliz"_ de Aldous Huxley.

\- ¿Cómo?.- Preguntó el muchacho y de ahí se preocupó un tanto, pensando en lo que diría su madre adoptiva.-

¿Adoptiva?. Bueno, era momento de conocer su historia.

\- _"Mierda, ¿por qué siempre tengo que ser así de nervioso?. Siempre lo mismo, pienso que ellos me van a golpear o algo pero son los mejores padres que tengo. ¿Dónde están mis modales?. Me presento, ¿Quién soy yo?. Ese chico que está con una cara de sobresalto soy yo, Yoshikage Alexander, mi nombre completo y verdadera era Alexander Vladimir Ivanisevic, nacido en Sarajevo y que perdí a mi familia en 1996 por la "Guerra de los Balcanes" hasta que en 1998 fui adoptado por estas dos personas que ven aquí: El que maneja el coche y que tiene un aire a David Bowie es Yoshikage Kira, mi padre y la bella mujer que está a su lado es mi madre, Shinobu Kawajiri. Ella se había divorciado de su anterior marido y se llevó la custodia de su hijo, Hayato, mi futuro hermanastro y a quien por desgracia no pude conocer, desgracias, desgracias. Poco después, ella conoció a Kira y se casaron, luego de eso me adoptaron y aquí estoy. Nos mudamos por un tiempo de Morioh, Japón a Royal Woods, Michigan, EEUU, debido a que mi padre tiene un trabajo muy importante y la empresa para la cual trabaja tiene sus sedes aquí, así es un "viaje de negocios", por así decirlo, de un par de meses. Aunque la verdad prefiero más Morioh que este sitio, sin embargo, no le veo nada de malo este lugar, así que espero llevarme bien con la gente y con mis futuros compañeros de la escuela_ secundaria".- Pensó el joven de cabellos negros, mientras que iba viendo por la ventana y allí tenía la entrada a la ciudad.

\- Alex, no deberías ser tan tímido, somos tus padres, no tendrías que ponerte tan nervioso.- Le aconsejó Kira, mirando a su hijo adoptado desde el espejo retrovisor.

\- A...Sí, sí, tienes, tienes razón, papa. Bueno, la ciudad no es para nada fea, tiene un bonito aire de tranquilidad, como a ti te gusta.- Sostuvo Alexander, quien dio un buen punto para su padre de cabellos rubios.

\- Exactamente, la tranquilidad, por eso la gente viene a pasar sus días aquí.- Le dio Kira su apoyo y de ahí fueron ingresando en la Ciudad de Royal Woods.

* * *

Allí estaba la ciudad, aquel nombre sonaba bastante divertido y gracioso para Shinobu, la cual puso su mano sobre las piernas de su marido y de ahí comenzaron a ver los puntos de interés del lugar.

\- " _Royal Woods Cinema",_ un día vendremos aquí los tres.- Dijo Shinobu emocionada.

\- Espero que tengan buenas películas como en Morioh.- Pidió Alexander.

Justo en ese momento, el coche comenzó a faltarle gasolina, así que Kira tomó el mapa y buscó una estación más cercana posible y la encontró.

\- Muy bien, es por aquí.- Dijo y tras unos minutos de viaje, llegaron hasta aquella gasolinera, donde se bajaron del auto para estirar las piernas.

Frente a ellos estaba la estación de servicio donde estaba un hombre de cabellos grises y bigote, el cual salió a recibirlos a sus clientes, aunque para Kira no era confiable aquella persona.

\- Llene el tanque por favor.- Pidió el rubio.

\- Enseguida, ¿quieren comprar algo en mi tienda?. Por cierto, ¿dónde están mis modales?: ¡Bienvenidos a "Flips Comida y Combustible".- Dijo aquel sujeto, cosa que para Kira no era nada bueno aquel sitio.

\- Yo iré al baño, necesito lavarme la cara.- Pidió Shinobu.

\- Está al fondo.- Le señaló Flip y le lanzó una mirada de amor a aquella mujer de gran belleza, cosa que llevó a que Kira se le acercara amenazante.

\- Es mi esposa.- Dejó su aviso y el dueño de la estación de servicio quedó helado del miedo.

\- Oh, disculpe, Señor...- Dijo Flip, cosa que no parecía ser cierta para el rubio, quien le había dejado su advertencia de que no coqueteara a su esposa.

\- Yoshikage, Kira.- Dio a conocer su nombre y se le quedó mirando bien frío a aquel sujeto.

Flip tembló al escuchar aquel nombre, no sabía quién era pero por el tono que daba a conocer Kira, éste era para temer. Pudo sentir un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo y justo en aquellos momentos, se escuchó que el surtidor de combustible había terminado su labor y que Shinobu regresaba del baño.

\- ¿Cuánto es?.- Preguntó el rubio y de ahí Flip le dio a conocer el precio, Kira lo pagó y de ahí se subieron al auto.

\- ¡Pasen un día de estos, "Flip´s Comida y Combustible" los estará esperando!. _Y no olvide traer a su esposa, Grrrr.-_ Les dejó aquel mensaje y de ahí lanzó una mirada provocadora hacia la castaña, la cual no se dio cuenta de ello.

* * *

Ya en el auto, las tres personas continuaron con su camino, mientras que cruzaban por una calle aledaña, se internaron en la Avenida Franklin, donde allí estaba la casa donde pasarían ese tiempo juntos en Royal Woods.

\- ¿Aquí?.- Preguntó Alexander a sus padres adoptivos, cosa que fue respondida su pregunta por Shinobu.

\- Así es, este sitio es el perfecto: Pura calma, ideal para nosotros y justo está muy cerca de la escuela donde tú irás, Alex.- Dijo su madre, mostrando el sitio y en especial el corto viaje que haría el joven desde su hogar hasta su destino final.

* * *

La mudanza había dejado los muebles allí, ellos habían traído un par de maletas, muy pocas cosas desde Morioh, ya que ésto era solamente una estadía temporal, no eterna, pero a la vez serviría para que Alexander pudiera tener un buen comienzo en aquel lugar, conocer y hacer amigos, divertirse y así dejar el Pasado para siempre.

Ingresaron al inmueble, era de dos plantas, bastante cómoda y tranquila, lo mismo la ubicación, ¿quién podía arruinarles su momento de paz? ¿Quién?. Eso lo estaban por averiguar, en especial para el bosnio de cabellos negros.

\- Iré a desempacar mis cosas.- Dijo Alexander.

\- De acuerdo, después baja así comemos algo y de ahí vamos a conseguir unas cosas para la casa, ¿te parece?.- Dijo Shinobu, cosa que el chico no tuvo problemas en ir con su madre por la ciudad y conocer un poco el lugar.

* * *

Alexander subió las escaleras y se dirigió a su habitación, donde guardó sus ropas, casi todas eran negras como la noche, pero también tenía sus libros y otras pertenencias. Luego de eso, decidió tomar un descanso y se recostó en su cama, teniendo la ventana justo sobre su cama, así que cerró los ojos y se dispuso a dormir un rato.

\- _"Bueno, así comienza esto, la estadía en Royal Woods, me pregunto cómo será cuando empiece en la escuela. Creo que será bastante bueno, solo espero no tener problemas con la gente".-_ Pensó el joven, mientras que cerraba los ojos por un rato y de ahí se dormía.

La estadía de ellos había comenzado y ahora vendría el acomodamiento y el primer día de clases de Alexander en la escuela Secundaria, ¿cómo sería eso?, ¿De qué trataría?, ¿Podría dejar atrás su timidez?.

* * *

 **Pueden pensar en cualquier personaje tímido, en su temática me estoy refiriendo y creo que para este Yoshikage Alexander le vendría bien ser como Morty: Inseguro, nervioso, pero tampoco yéndome por las ramas de hacerlo un completo tarado, llorón, bueno, eso último sí, un 50%, no sé ustedes, ¿qué piensan?.**

 **Otra cosa: Entiendo que pueden llegar a preguntar si esto es un What If o AU, en especial por Kira y Shinobu, responderé a sus preguntas con un "Sí", es lo que ustedes piensan. Comprendo bien que Kira murió y Shinobu jamás supo que su marido había muerto a manos del rubio y de que encima lo reemplazó, causando sospechas en ella, pero la verdad, este villano, desde mi punto de vista, no lo puedes odiar, te cae bien, a otros no. No me gusta apegarme al canon todo el tiempo, si lo hago de esa manera, me resultará en una historia aburrida y sin sentido, por eso quisiera ver qué opinan ustedes aquí. Ni tampoco pondré esta historia en "Crossovers", nadie lo leería.**

 **Por último, ¿aparecerá el Stand "Killer Queen"?. La verdad que solamente pienso hacer un cameo, esta historia es de humor y romance, no una batalla de Stands, así que veremos a esta representación del alma en el capitulo que viene.**

 **El capítulo 2 será más largo, con éste intentó hacerlo lo mejor que pude pero ando cansando de la Facultad, así que me esforcé en lo que pude.**

 **¿Cuándo saldrán los demás episodios de este fic?. Todos los Jueves.**

 **Que lo disfruten, comenten y no se preocupen que Luna aparecerá, todavía no pero será muy pronto y con ello la unión con Yoshikage Alexander.**

 **Cuídense todos ustedes y nos estamos viendo el Jueves que viene. Buen comienzo de Viernes para todos ustedes.**

 **P.S:** **Esta historia no le puse título, no es que me olvidé, sino que no se me ocurre uno bueno, ¿cuál me recomiendan?.**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: Primer día de clases y nuevos amigos **Bueno, aquí estoy de vuelta, listo con otro capítulo de estas "Historias de los Universos", en este caso, el de mi segundo OC, Yoshikage Alexander y su reciente llegada a Royal Woods junto con sus padres. Como recordaremos en el capítulo anterior, la familia llega a aquella ciudad y se instalan en uno de los barrios de la comunidad, ahora el bosnio está listo para comenzar sus clases en la escuela, ¿cómo será?, ¿hará amigos o enemigos?. Eso está por verse.**

 **Muchas gracias a plagahood y a El Caballero de las Antorchas por comentar y dar sus opiniones, se los agradezco muchísimo, Camaradas.**

 **Como siempre digo: No soy dueño de los personajes de The Loud House, ésta pertenece a Chris Savino y a Nickelodeon. Lo mismo vara para la música. Solo soy dueño de mis OC, nada más.**

* * *

Pasaron aquel fin de semana tranquilos y finalmente había llegado el día en que el chico comenzaría a ir a la escuela, ya tenía todos los trámites listos y de ahí arrancaba ese comienzo de semana con un morral color negro junto un bordado de la bandera británica en el centro y un par de parches, los cuales eran de sus bandas favoritas, en especial con aquel cantante inglés llamado Mick Swagger y su grupo, ya que esas mismas las había visto en una tienda de música allí en Morioh, Japón y que se consiguió con sus ahorros junto con aquel morral.

Ya tenía todo listo para empezar su primer día de clases en la Secundaria, ¿qué tan interesante podía ser para aquel joven?. Pronto comenzaba a sonar su despertador que tenía allí y se levantaba de la cama para luego irse a lavar los dientes y la cara al baño, después se cambió, vistiéndose con aquellas prendas negras y unas botas del mismo color, para luego bajar a desayunar.

\- Buenos días, mama y papa.- Saludó el bosnio a sus padres adoptivos, mostrando aquel respeto hacia ellos como dictaban las costumbres japonesas y de ahí sentaba en la silla que tenía cerca de donde estaba Kira, quien tomaba su café matutino.

\- Buenos días, hijo, ¿cómo amaneciste?.- Preguntó el rubio, quien le pasó su mano por los cabellos al joven.

\- Bien, por suerte.- Respondió el joven.

\- Nos alegra oír eso, hoy encima es tu primer día de clases, así que debes estar emocionado.- Agregó Shinobu, mientras que le pasaba el desayuno al muchacho y de ahí comían tranquilos.

Poco después, tras ayudar a su madre a lavar los platos y guardarlos, estaba listo para partir hacia la escuela.

\- Bueno, será mejor que me vaya.- Dijo Alexander, quien se despedía de sus padres.

\- ¿No quieres que te lleve?.- Preguntó Kira, al ver que el chico iría caminando hasta la escuela.

\- No, no pasa nada, es cerca de aquí. Les avisaré cuando llegue, nos vemos luego.- Dijo el bosnio, mientras que se despedía del rubio y la castaña, para luego salir hacia la escuela y en el camino escucharía la música que tenía guardada en su celular, así que tomó sus auriculares y comenzó a reproducirla, también se puso unos lentes negros Ray Ban negros. Acto seguido, í se puso en marcha hacia aquel edificio.

* * *

(Música Crazy Noisy Bizarre Town, Opening de Jojo´s Bizarre Adventure: Diamond is Unbreakable)

Caminaba con tranquilidad por las calles de aquellos barrios, tampoco era un sitio inseguro, ¿para qué los mandarían a vivir a un lugar peligroso la empresa en la cual trabajaba su padre?. El sitio era bastante tranquilo, en especial por los árboles que habían por allí y la enorme cantidad de plazas y parques que podía observar con sus ojos, le traía un aire a Morioh.

Estaba por cruzar la calle, cuando un coche frenó de golpe, no lo había visto, ya que supuestamente la vía estaba totalmente despejada y no pasaba nada, además de tener el volumen de la música en un nivel normal y se detuvo ante el brusco sonido que causaba el coche que se le interpuso.

\- ¡Fíjate por donde vas, inútil! ¡¿Acaso eres ciego, estúpido?!.- Preguntó el conductor de aquel coche, el cual le lanzó esos insultos pero Alexander no le respondió, simplemente dejó que siguiera su camino y al irse, le mostró el dedo del medio.

\- _"Anda a hacerte una paja, tarado. Ojala choques".-_ Le insultó por lo bajo, mientras que se veía una extraña imagen detrás suyo y que luego desaparecía.

Siguió caminando, cruzando hacia la siguiente esquina y de ahí podía ver a muchos chicos que iban caminando hacia la escuela, a la cual cursaban. Para él, no iba a ser fácil adaptarse a ese nivel de educación americano, ya que estaba más apegado al de Japón, aún siendo bosnio, aprendió más allí y estaba familiarizado con el mismo.

* * *

Y allí estaba la "Escuela Royal Woods", un enorme y extenso edificio donde se hallaban la Primaria y la Secundaria, fue allí donde Alexander arribó para comenzar su primer día, quería olvidarse de aquel "incidente" con el del auto, él había mirado por ambos lados de la calle y no pasaba, aquel tipo era el responsable de haberle pegado ese susto y que encima lo acusaba de ser él el culpable pero no lo era, deseaba poder darle su merecido pero eso lo metería en problemas, así que decidió dejarlo pasar aquel mal trago e ingresó en el edificio, siendo observado por algunos estudiantes.

Caminó por los pasillos, adentrándose en los mismos y buscando el salón donde cursaría las primeras materias del día, además de buscarse un casillero para guardar sus pertenencias, pero en ese momento, se detuvo, ya que alguien le había pedido que parara.

\- Buenos días, ¿usted es el nuevo estudiante?.- Preguntó un hombre semi-calvo y de cabellos color gris, al igual que su bigote, vestía muy formal, el clásico saco, corbata, camisa, pantalones marrones y zapatos del mismo, el cual detuvo al bosnio.

\- Sí...sí, soy el nuevo, soy Yoshikage Alexander.- Se presentó el chico, al principio con un poco de temor en su voz, mientras que extendía los papeles y los mostraba a aquella persona, quien las examinó por un rato.- Mis padres adoptivos son japoneses y en la tradición va primero el primero el apellido y luego el nombre.- Le explicó aquello último y de ahí el hombre le devolvió los papeles.-

\- Está todo bien, todo en orden, disculpe la demora y sí, me informaron de su situación, lo lamento mucho, hijo, créeme que la guerra es horrenda cuando pierdes a tus seres queridos. Pero dejemos eso de lado, ven, te mostraré tu casillero y el salón de clases. Por cierto, soy el Director Wilbur Huggins, si tienes algún problema, puedes acudir a mi oficina y te ayudaré.- Se presentó el hombre, mientras que comenzaban con el recorrido por las instalaciones.

Estuvieron por la planta alta del edificio, en donde se encontraban los de la Secundaria, allí podían verse a jóvenes pertenecientes a la clásica "Pirámide Social" de EEUU: Los ricos y populares, los estudiosos o nerds, los rockeros, los marginados (emos, góticos e inadaptados sociales) y por último estaban los recién llegados, en especial los extranjeros que no hacían amigos. Para el joven, rogaba no terminar en ninguna de esas escalas de la pirámide, temía con ser un rechazado.

\- Hoy tienen Historia, luego Matemáticas y de vuelta Historia al final. Las clases terminan al mediodía y el descanso es a las 10 de la mañana.- Le contó Huggins todo el horario escolar, mientras que el joven lo anotaba en una libreta.

\- Perfecto ¿y aquí es donde cursaré?.- Preguntó el bosnio, viendo que estaban parados frente a aquella puerta.

\- Así es, espero que la pase bien y como le dije, si tiene un problema o dudas, viene y me pregunta, mi oficina se encuentra en la planta baja, tiene el cartel que marca el nombre. Bueno, bienvenido, hijo, bienvenido a la "Escuela Royal Woods".- Finalizó el hombre semi calvo con la presentación y de ahí se despidió de Alexander, para que luego él ingresara en el salón, siendo observado por todos los presentes.

El joven ingresó, fue caminando para buscar un lugar donde sentarse, cualquiera era bueno, pero él tenía su posición favorita y era estar frente a una ventana, sentir el aire fresco en la cara y escuchar el canto de las aves. Para su suerte, encontró un buen sitio en el cual tomó asiento y se dispuso a escuchar música hasta la llegada del profesor a la clase.

\- _"Aquí estoy, rodeado de un montón de personas que no conozco, en una clase donde espero que sea buena, aunque me gusta mucho la Historia y la Literatura, no me gusta perder el tiempo aquí. Solo espero hacer amigos".-_ Pensaba el muchacho por aquellos momentos, mientras que estaba concentrado en la música que tenía en su celular y les mandaba mensajes a sus padres, diciéndoles que había llegado.

En aquellos momentos, hizo su entrada el profesor de Historia, cosa que llevó a Alexander con guardar sus auriculares, detener la música de su celular y guardarlo en los bolsillos de su pantalón negro, ya que de seguro sería el momento de que se presentara ante sus compañeros de clase.

\- Ah, veo que eres el nuevo estudiante, pasa, hijo, no temas. Soy el Profesor de Historia, Arthur Collins, un placer.- Dijo aquel hombre joven y de cabellos negros.

Alexander se levantó de su asiento y se presentó ante sus compañeros, tras ir hacia el pizarrón.

\- Mucho gusto, soy Yoshikage Alexander, nací en Bosnia-Herzegovina, pero mis padres originales murieron durante la guerra junto con toda mi familia en 1996 hasta que fui adoptado en 1998 por una pareja famosa. Ahora vivo en Morioh, Japón. Mucho gusto y espero que nos llevemos bien.- Se presentó el muchacho, pero por su acento ruso y los nervios, sintió que estaba desnudo frente a toda la clase, cosa que causó risa en varios chicos que estaban sentados más allá.

\- ¿Morioh, Japón?. Es una linda ciudad, he estado por allí.- Dijo Arthur, mientras que Alexander volvía a su asiento.

\- Es una belleza, nadie se la pierde.- Alegó el bosnio y de ahí comenzaba la clase.

¿Debía haber dicho que era adoptado?. No, todos necesitaban conocer su historia, además, ¿y si alguien preguntaba sobre el por qué tenía un nombre ruso pero con apellido japonés?. Eso resultaba bastante raro y habrían preguntas al respecto, por lo tanto tuvo que ceder ante la vía más crítica y era revelar su Pasado ante aquella gente.

\- Muy bien, clase, el día de hoy vamos a recapitular por donde nos quedamos y es la "Guerra de Secesión Americana", mejor conocida como la "Guerra Civil de los EEUU", hemos visto sus antecedentes, pero ahora iremos al plano de las batallas y las consecuencias que llevarán al país.- Comenzó Arthur con la clase, Alexander tomaba notas, hasta que sintió que alguien lo pateaba detrás de su silla.

\- _Oye, Ivan Drago.-_ Le llamó un chico de campera negra, el típico matón de la escuela, el que nunca había pasado de grado y que le gustaba atormentar a la gente con robarles el dinero del almuerzo.

El bosnio no se dio la vuelta y eso causó que aquel hombre lo agarrara del cuello de su remera negra y de mangas largas.

\- _¿Así que vienes de Bosnia? ¿Y qué tal el frío?.-_ Preguntó con burla.

\- _Normal, como en todo el Mundo.-_ Alegó sin temerle, aunque sentía que el miedo le iba a llegar.

\- _¿Así? . Y ya que eres japonés, ¿cómo son las colegialas allá? ¿Bien putas?.-_ Preguntó, pero aquello era una ofensa contra el país que lo había recibido con los brazos abiertos

\- _Espero que sepas que mi madre adoptiva se graduó de la escuela y no es ninguna puta.-_ Le advirtió el joven, cosa que causó que el chico lo tirara contra el banco y saliera disparada la foto que tenía de sus padres adoptivos y él.

\- _Owww, pero miren quién está aquí, oye, qué buena que está tu mama, ¿me invitas a tomar la leche a tu casa?. Jajajaja y tu viejo, parece David Bowie, aunque tiene una cara de que es terrible amante de la pornografía.-_ Se burló aquel bruto de la familia adoptiva de Alexander, él no podía pelear, así que le quitó la foto de sus manos.

\- _No te metas con mi familia, ¿oíste?.-_ Le dejó su mensaje de advertencia, pero eso causó que recibiera un golpe en la nuca, cosa que llamó la atención de Arthur.

\- ¿Algún problema, Señor Lewington?.- Preguntó el joven peli negro, viendo que esa persona molestaba a Alexander.

\- Para nada, Profesor, solo conversaba con mi amigo Alex sobre Historia, ¿no crees que los Demócratas hicieron bien su trabajo en el Sur tras la Guerra Civil?.- Mintió aquella persona, pensaba salirse con la suya de aquel aprieto.

\- De hecho, los Demócratas no gobernaron en esos tiempos, había un Ala Radical dentro del Partido Republicano, los cuales le impusieron una gran cantidad de castigos al Sur por el atentado que se cobró la vida del Presidente Abraham Lincoln y que recién hacia casi los años 80 del Siglo XIX dejaron de causar problemas.- Respondió Alexander, dando a conocer el dato verdadero del tema.

\- Muy bien, felicitaciones, Alexander, ¿ve, Señor Lewington? ¿Ve lo que causan las mentiras? y espero que haya estudiado bien, porque esto entra en el examen y usted está bastante demorado con la prueba, no me vaya a venir con que otra vez su abuela está en el hospital, porque la próxima llamaremos a su casa para saber si es verdad o no.- Felicitó Arthur al bosnio y de ahí retó al matón por haber mentido, cosa que provocó todo un oleaje de apoyo a Alexander.

\- ¡Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!.- Gritaron todos los chicos.

\- _Ya era hora que alguien pusiera en su sitio a Ryder Lewington.-_ Dijo por lo bajo uno de los chicos estudiosos a sus amigos.

\- _¡Sí, este extranjero es el mejor!.-_ Exclamó otro de ellos por lo bajo también, para evitar que el Profesor se enterara.

Por su parte, el matón de Ryder estaba totalmente furioso por lo que el bosnio le había hecho, iba a vengarse, lo haría pedazos más tarde, por ahora guardaría su bronca por esos momentos, luego la descargaría contra el recién llegado.

* * *

Las horas fueron pasando, tranquilas para Alexander, a pesar del incidente del auto y de Ryder, ahora se sentía muy relajado y en especial cuando sonó el timbre a las 10 de la mañana, era la hora del descanso y para almorzar en la cafetería o en las afueras de la escuela. Ya todos salían de allí con la comida preparada, Alexander decidió llevar su morral consigo para evitar problemas, tenía la foto de su familia metida en su billetera y de ahí fue hacia la planta baja para almorzar y tratar de hacer amigos, intentando evitar lo ocurrido durante la clase de Historia.

La cafetería estaba llena de chicos, tanto de la Primaria como de la Secundaria, el bosnio llevaba consigo su morral y caminaba para encontrar algún asiento que no estuviera ocupado por los matones, ya que ahora tenía una guerra con ellos después de la humillación que le hizo a Ryder. ¿Quién lo diría?. Su primer día y ya tenía un enemigo, no era una buena señal pero quién sabía lo que vendría después.

Estuvo recorriendo varios tramos de las mesas pero casi todas estaban ocupadas, pensaba que tal vez debería comer afuera, en los exteriores de la escuela, sin embargo, alguien le detuvo el paso, llamando su atención.

\- Oye, amigo.- Le llamó un muchacho de cabellos castaños y largos, ocasionando que el muchacho se volteara.- Ven, siéntate con nosotros.- Invitó aquella persona a unirse a la mesa de ellos.

\- ¿Enserio?.- Preguntó Alexander.- _"Bien hecho, idiota, haz hecho una pregunta bien estúpida".-_ Se criticó así mismo, mientras que se dirigía hacia la mesa y se sentaba con aquellas personas.

Aquellos chicos tenían ese aspecto de ser amantes de la música rock junto con ese toque inglés, a los clásicos rockeros de aquel país de Europa donde se divertían y vivían de las fiestas y el caos que llevaban a las mismas, de los tiempos de los "Rolling Stones" y "The Who". Cuando se sentó en aquella mesa, apoyó su morral y quedaron sorprendidos al ver los parches que tenía, en especial de Mick y su banda.

\- Eres el nuevo estudiante, ¿no es así?.- Preguntó una chica rubia y con un fleco teñido en celeste, la cual resultó ser muy amable al hablar, recordando a Alexander a su hermana mayor cuando vivía en Sarajevo.- Mucho gusto, soy Sam.- Se presentó ella, mientras que le daba un beso en las mejillas al peli negro, el cual quedó sorprendido por tal recibimiento.-

\- Jajajaja, veo que te quedaste sorprendido, mate, por cierto, mi nombre es George, soy el novio de Sam. Un placer, amigo.- Añadió a su presentación el castaño y estrechó su mano con el bosnio, además de darle un fuerte abrazo.

\- Un placer, mi nombre es Tabby, vaya, estuvo increíble como humillaste a Ryder en la clase de hoy. Fue bastante épico.- Felicitó la chica peli negro-violeta al bosnio, dándole unas palmadas en la espalda, felicitándola.

\- La verdad que hiciste bien, ya era bastante molesto ese infeliz, tiene casi 20 años y sigue cursando en esta escuela, Dios, terrible burro.- Añadió Sam, quien se puso seria y sentía asco hacia esa persona.

\- Well, thanks, friends.- Agradeció Alexander, hablando con ese acento británico a sus nuevos amigos.

\- ¡Ahora eres uno de los nuestros, bienvenido al Club!.- Exclamó George, viendo aquel "pase de prueba final" para el joven bosnio.

\- ¿Estuviste en Londres?.- Comenzaron con las preguntas.- ¿Conoces a Mick?.- Quisieron saber ellos, en especial Tabby.

\- Jajajaja, no, no estuve en Londres, este morral me lo compré en Morioh, Japón junto con los parches. Mis padres adoptivos estuvieron en Londres y no, no conocen a Mick, estuvieron en sus recitales pero, bueno, no lo pudieron conocer en persona.- Respondió a la primera pregunta y de ahí a la siguiente.

\- ¿Morioh?. Que ciudad tan llamativa. Por cierto, ¿alguien ha visto a Luna? Se está tardando demasiado.- Quiso saber Tabby al respecto, ya que no habían rastros de aquella persona.

\- ¿Luna? ¿Es amiga de ustedes?.- Lanzó Alexander su pregunta.

Justo en aquellos momentos entró en la cafetería aquella persona que tanto mencionaban: Una chica de cabellos castaños y con el mejor aire rockero del Mundo, llamando la atención del bosnio.

\- ¡¿Qué hay, chicos?! Y...¡No, no lo puedo creer, eres el nuevo, amigo, mucho gusto, soy Luna Loud, vi como humillaste al tarado de Ryder, felicitaciones, hermano!.- Exclamaba ella con la más pura energía del Mundo, mientras que abrazaba al joven con fuerza.

¿Qué sentía? ¿Qué estaba pasando por su cabeza?. Sentía que su sangre hervía y sus mejillas estaban poniéndose un tanto coloradas por la chica, ¿acaso sentía algo extraño dentro de él? ¿De qué se trataba todo esto?.

Se sentía como en el Cielo, había logrado el primer paso, así que por ahora iba a estar con sus amigos.

\- Oye, Alex, ¿tocas algún instrumento?.- Le preguntó Luna, mientras que se sentaba a su lado.

\- Eh, sí, sí, toco la guitarra eléctrica.- Respondió con un poco de timidez en su voz, enterrando con fuerza sus uñas en la pierna izquierda, en un intento de evitar no sonrojarse o quedar como un estúpido.

\- Genial, viejo, ¿por qué no vienes con nosotros este Sábado a la casa de Sam y practicamos?.- Invitó George al chico, quien sacó su almuerzo y quedaron sorprendidos al ver que era uno de esos orientales que venían en las películas y de anime.

\- Sí, sería genial pero, mierda, acabo de recordar algo.- Mencionó Sam, quien se llevó las manos a la cara.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pa...?. Oh sí, cierto, ya me acuerdo.- Recordó Tabby.

\- Recuerdo que en mi casa mis padres no quieren que hagamos ruido, mi mama está embarazada y necesita descansar. Dios, lo olvidé, la última vez que pasó, casi me castigan.- Señaló Sam sobre la "prohibición" de practicar en su casa.

\- ¿Y en tu casa, George?.- Preguntó Tabby al novio de la rubia-celeste, pero él también negó con la cabeza.

\- Están haciendo reparaciones en el garage, tuvimos que mover muchas cajas hacia el ático.- Agregó él esa mala noticia.

\- ¿Y en tu casa, Luna?.- Sugirió Sam a su amiga.

\- Tampoco, Lynn está entrenando para su Temporada de Baseball y está usando a Linc como su "Muñeco de pruebas", así que olvídense de ello, pero se me ocurre otro lugar: Alex.- Señaló ella y entonces se dirigieron las miradas hacia él.

\- Bueno...emmm, sí, creo que pueden, o sea, acabamos de llegar pero...Mmmm, mi papa no le gusta el ruido los fines de semana, pero hablaré con ellos.- Prometió el chico, quien estaba comiendo su almuerzo junto con los demás.

\- Genial, avísanos si nos dejan. Mierda, nos olvidamos de ti, Tabby.- Agradeció Sam y de ahí se acercó a la peli negra-morada.

\- No tengo problema, es más, podrían venir aquí si en lo de Alex no pueden.- Ofreció la rockera.

\- ¡Trato!.- Finalizó el grupo de amigos y de ahí sonó el timbre, el cual marcaba el comienzo de la segunda parte de las clases de ese día Lunes.

* * *

Segunda parte del día, tenían Matemáticas y luego Historia. Para Alexander, los dos malos momentos habían pasado y con ello estaba la vuelta a casa, regresaría a caminando, así que cuando sonó el timbre y se preparó para bajar, vio que Ryder no estaba en su silla.

\- Profesor.- Le llamó el joven bosnio a Arthur.

\- ¿Sí, Alexander? ¿Pasa algo?.- Preguntó el hombre, quien estaba por irse.

\- Quisiera saber dónde está Ryder, el que se sentaba aquí, el que usted le llamó la atención hoy.- Quiso saber el muchacho.

\- Ah, de él, no te preocupes, está en la Oficina del Director Huggins, se le ha descubierto que ha mentido al respecto con lo de su abuela que estaba en el hospital.- Respondió Arthur, quien se despidió del joven y de ahí Alexander tomó sus lentes Ray Ban, listo para irse a su casa.

* * *

Salió caminando del salón, se sentía tranquilo, había conocido a un grupo de amigos que estaban con él, había humillado a un matón de la escuela, sin embargo, no paraba de pensar en lo sucedido cuando entró aquella chica, Luna Loud, a la cafetería, lo abrazó con fuerza y se sentó a su lado, ¿qué era lo que sentía?. Era extraño, pero se trataba de un sentimiento de...¿amor?.

\- ¡Alex!.- Le llamó George y el joven fue hasta ellos, encontrándose con los chicos a la salida de la escuela.

\- ¿What´s up, mates?.- Preguntó el muchacho en inglés.

\- Todo tranquilo, oye, ¿vas para tu casa?.- Respondió Luna, mientras que le preguntaba aquello.

\- Sí...sí, voy para...- Cuando iba a decirles aquello, el joven sintió un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago, causando que se cayera al piso por la falta de aire.-

\- ¡Alex...Ryder, hijo de puta, ¿por qué lo hiciste?!.- Estalló Sam por la furia al ver el cobarde ataque del matón de la escuela, el cual lo había tomado por sorpresa.

\- Ja, fue más fácil esto, se lo merecía por haberme humillado. Ahora serás tú mi Sirviente, ¡¿oíste, estúpido?!. Y para empezar, creo que una patada más en el estómago te vendrá bien, ¡para que me respetes!.- Gritó el chico de cabellos verdes pintados, quien volvió a propinarle otro golpe más, causando que se quedara sin aire y tosiera algo de sangre, producto del ataque. Luego de eso, lo agarró del cuello de su remera negra.- Pero seré "bueno" contigo, para empezar, te daré la oportunidad de que elijas qué parte de tu cuerpo deba romper: ¿El brazo, la pierna?. Tú eliges o qué, ¿quieres que tu madre puta venga a salvarte el pellejo?.- Se siguió burlando el chico de Alexander.

\- ¡Ya basta, estúpido, déjalo tranquilo!.- Ordenó Sam, pero George la detuvo, no era bueno enfrentarse a esa persona.

Pero en ese momento, hubo un cambio de papeles.

(Diamond is Unbreakble, OST de DIU)

\- Oye, Ryder: ¡¿Qué fue lo que dijiste de mi madre adoptiva?!.- Preguntó y de ahí, se levantó, ya que detestaba que alguien le faltara el respeto a sus padres adoptivos, cosa que sorprendió a todos y de ahí, Alexander le propinó un golpe en la cara, justo en la boca, provocando un dolor muy fuerte en el rival, además de que se le aflojara un diente.-

\- ¡Mi boca, hijo de puta, me rompiste la boca!.- Se aferró el joven al dolor, mientras que una extraña aura lo envolvía pero en su interior temía por lo que había dentro de él, pero lo ignoró, ya que se fue acercando hacia el atacante.-

\- ¡No soporto a la gente que se burla de mis padres adoptivos, en especial de mi madre Shinobu! ¡¿Acaso has dicho que mi mama es una puta?!.- Le señaló aquel odio y miraba con rabia a aquel enemigo.

\- ¡No...no era eso lo que quería decir!.- Intentó en convencerlo, Ryder, pero Alexander le puso su bota del pie derecho en la cabeza, estampando su cara contra el asfalto.

\- ¡Te escuché claramente, maldito!.- Gritó Alexander y de ahí se vio la aparición de aquel ser, el cual parecía una especie de gato-humanoide: Era alto, musculoso, ojos rojos, con dos guantes de cuero con pinches, orejas puntiagudas y filosas, taparrabos con un cinturón y pegado una calavera, una placa en su hombro derecho e izquierdo. Parecía una especie de luchador y estaba listo para atacar a Ryder.- _"¡¿Qué?! ¡No, Killer Queen, no. Alto!".-_ Pidió el joven a lo último, deteniendo a aquel personaje y éste volvía a su alma.

Los chicos quedaron asombrados, a pesar de que Ryder era bastante alto y fuerte, había sido derrotado por la fuerza normal de aquel chico, él prefería usar sus puños y dejar descansar ese ser que lo protegía.

\- La próxima vez que te vea aquí y te burles de mi madre, ¡formarás parte del asfalto, para siempre!.- Le lanzó su amenaza y de ahí, Ryder salió disparado para la enfermería de la escuela.

Una vez que se recuperó de los golpes en el estómago, Alexander tomó sus lentes Ray-Ban y se los volvió a poner.

\- ¡Asombroso!.- Gritaron Sam, George, Tabby y Luna, felicitando a su nuevo amigo.

\- ¡Lo venciste a ese estúpido, jajaja, lo venciste, Dios, eres un héroe para esta escuela!.- Exclamó Tabby, dándole un "abrazo de hermanos".

\- Esto hay que celebrarlo, vayamos al "Burpin Burger", chicos.- Pidió Luna como sugerencia.

\- _"Mmm, ¿debería ir o no?. ¡No seas estúpido, ve con ellos, son tus amigos!".-_ Pensó y de ahí su mente le ordenó que fuera a almorzar con ellos.- Sí, vamos, ¡voy con ustedes, friends!.- Exclamó Alexander y tras avisarle a sus padres que se iba con los chicos, se unió a su nuevo grupo de amigos, mientras que ponían rumbo hacia aquel local.

* * *

 **Segundo capítulo y parece ser que a algunos les ha gustado, además de que tiene dos seguidores y uno le ha dado a favoritos. Veamos cómo seguirá en los próximos capítulos y sí, la pregunta que yo mismo había hecho sobre si aparecía "Killer Queen", sí, aquí lo tienen, pero como dije, ésto no será un fic de batallas de Stands y demás, esta es una historia de romance y humor entre Yoshikage Alexander y Luna. La pelea fue totalmente natural, nada de poder extraño ni Stands.**

 **¿Qué pasará ahora?. Lo bueno es que Alex ya se ha hecho un par de amigos y van a celebrar la paliza que le dio a Ryder (OC mío), por otra parte, ¿qué ocurrirá en adelante con ese sentimiento hacia la rockera Loud? ¿A quién le pedirá consejos?. Eso lo veremos en el capítulo 3.**

 **Le mando saludos y muchas gracias por los reviews para Plagahood y El Caballero de las Antorchas. Cuídense, por cierto, la pelea contra Ryder me inspiré cuando aparece por primera vez "Crazy Diamond" en el capítulo 1 del anime de DIU y finalmente, que tengan un buen comienzo de día Jueves para todos ustedes :D.**

 **Una cosa más: Después de esta mini-historia, iré con otro Alexander, el cual está enamorado de Lucy, también habrá un Lincoln-Lynn que se llamará _"Mi Deportista Favorita"_ y un par de relatos más de los Universos junto con un cierre, el cual será por Halloween. Eso es todo, ¡hasta el Jueves que viene, Camaradas!.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: Sentimientos** **Antes de comenzar, tengo que admitir y gracias al review de Sir. Dark, que el capítulo anterior, el 2, fue bastante forzado y con puro relleno, la verdad es que no me siento muy inspirado, mejor dicho, no estaba inspirado ese día, no sé por qué, es algo que me pasa muchas veces. Pero intentaré reparar con este capítulo el daño que tiene el otro, además de que intentaré estrenarlo hoy, el Jueves 19 no podré, así que hay un adelanto y un cambio por hoy. Luego volveré a los Jueves, es solo por este fin de semana.**

* * *

Tarde en el "Burpin Burger", una tarde de Lunes entre los chicos y el nuevo estudiante proveniente de Japón, habían terminado de almorzar y conversaban sobre diversos temas, asuntos de menor importancia, alguna salida para el fin de semana o una práctica con las guitarras en la casa de alguno de ellos, mientras que Alexander los escuchaba, éste estaba dibujando en un cuaderno que tenía consigo, retrataba aquella escena y no olvidaba ningún detalle importante, pero sus ojos se enfocaban en aquella rockera de 15 años, la cual hacía esos movimientos con sus dedos al respecto, como si estuviera sujetando una guitarra y fuera alguna estrella de la música, mostrando todo lo suyo en los recitales.

No los escuchaba hablar, estaba concentrado en aquel trabajo, no quería que vieran ese dibujo pero a la vez se preguntaba por qué lo hacía, ¿acaso le gustaba esa chica?, ¿no sería mejor que lo dejara para otro momento?. Era un momento privado, pero a la vez estaba entre amigos, a pesar de que no tenía mucho en qué aportar, ya que ellos también señalaban las bandas locales, él no las conocía, así que se dedicó a su labor.

\- Oye, Alex, ¿qué tienes ahí?.- Preguntó George con curiosidad y con Sam, Luna y Tabby se unieron para ver lo que tenía allí, pero el joven guardó rápidamente la libreta.

\- ¿Qué cosa?.- Preguntó el chico, pero no podía engañar a George.

\- Oye, vamos, estás entre amigos.- Le dijo el muchacho castaño con un tono de "hermanos", poniendo su mano en los hombros del joven.

¿Tenía que soltar su privacidad? ¿Debía hacerlo?. No quería enojarse ni nada, pero no le gustaba que la gente se metiera en algo que no habían sido llamados, pero en aquellos momentos, Luna les llamó la atención.

\- Oh, oh, debo volver a casa, chicos o sino Lori va a empezar a joderme la vida.- Dijo la rockera, viendo que se le estaba haciendo tarde.

Un respiro, tuvo un respiro el joven bosnio-japonés, mientras que veía a la castaña retirarse del lugar, él pensaba en irse también, pero Sam le detuvo el paso, jalando suavemente al muchacho hacia el asiento.

\- Jejeje, oye, tranquilo, amigo, no te escapes, no mordemos nosotros.- Le dijo la chica rubia-celeste.

\- Sí, vamos, amigo, ¿por qué ocultaste esa libreta?.- Quiso saber George en aquellos momentos.

\- Por nada, solo es...bueno...es.- Iba a decirles, sin embargo, Tabby pensaba distinto.

\- Chicos, tal vez es algo privado de que Alexander no quiere hablar.- Mencionó la chica, poniéndose del lado del extranjero.

\- No, no es por eso, Tabby...es...es complicado de decir.- Fue la respuesta, aunque con poca lógica, del chico.

\- ¿Cómo que "es complicado"?.- Quiso saber Sam, viendo que no entendía aquello.

\- ¿Lo ven?. Mejor no lo digo.- Dijo con seriedad el joven, pero de ahí, se le cayó al piso, ya que la tenía debajo del alfombrado que tenía el asiento.

George extendió su mano y la tomó.

\- ¿Hay algo que tienes ahí y no quieres revelarlo?.- Preguntó castaño.

No hubo respuesta, el muchacho estaba bastante callado, miraba para un lado y para el otro, ¿qué podía decir en aquellos momentos?. Se sentía bastante culpable en ocultar su secreto a ellos, así decidió ponerse serio, calmarse y revelar lo que tenía dentro de esa libreta.

\- Es una libreta de dibujos.- Mostró su contenido, revelando una gran cantidad de bocetos de la vida real, la Naturaleza, monumentos, lo que sea que él viera, lo plasmaba en sus páginas, pero había una que llamó la atención de los tres chicos.

\- Espera, alto, quédate ahí.- Pidió Tabby y para su sorpresa, vio que allí se encontraba una cierta rockera conocida.

¿Acaso estaban viendo mal?. No, en aquellos momentos, George junto con las otras dos chicas observaron atentamente el boceto y quedaron sorprendidos, pero la pregunta crucial era "¿por qué?", ¿por qué Luna aparecía allí?.

\- Déjenme explicarles, ¿sí?. Yo...- Intentó hablar con ellos, pero en ese momento, Tabby fue la primera en lanzar su pregunta.

\- ¿Te gusta Luna?.- Preguntó ella y el muchacho sintió que había sido descubierto su secreto.

\- Viejo, ¿por qué no lo dijiste antes?.- Preguntó Sam, viendo que su amigo había estado ocultando eso.

\- Sí, hermano, somos tus amigos, no monstruos.- Alegó George y eso puso más triste al bosnio, se sentía culpable por no haberles dicho nada en aquellos momentos.

\- Lo sé, pero...pero me da miedo decirlo.- Respondió el chico, haciendo la mirada a un lado.

\- ¿Miedo? Pero si ni te lastimaríamos, no somos como el bruto de Ryder y su banda que humillan a todo el Mundo, Alex.- Dijo Sam y puso sus manos en los hombros del joven.- Tú no estás solo, te vamos a ayudar, si estás enamorado de Luna, dilo, no tengas miedo.- Le animaba la chica.

\- Ojala pudiera hacerlo, que fuera fácil para mí decirlo pero no puedo...temo bastante y más con lo de mi Pasado, la maldita tragedia que me golpeó.- Rescató el joven aquellos recuerdos tan dolorosos.

\- Viejo, debió ser horrible, lo que escuché es que tú vienes de Sarajevo, con todo el desastre que hubo allí en los 90.- Recordó George y el bosnio asintió.

\- Todos ellos, los de mi familia, todos muertos, los masacraron los Serbios. Fui el único que sobrevivió, nos tomaron por sorpresa, mi hermana me escondió en el armario de mis padres y yo...yo escuché...todo...escuché sus gritos, las balas, parecía eterno hasta que se calmó. Horas después, me halló un grupo de vecinos, ellos se habían ocultado y terminé en adopción, viví con miedo hasta que en 1998 me adoptaron.- Contó su pequeña historia, no quería ir a los detalles, en especial con abrir esa vieja herida del conflicto y la muerte de su familia, eso le aterraba bastante.

Hubo un minuto de silencio, nadie decía nada por aquellos momentos, ¿cuánto duraría?. Fue entonces que Tabby se acercó hasta él.

\- ¿Sabes?. Entiendo que es triste perder a la gente que amas, tú intentas llenar ese vacío en tu interior. Entiendo que te guste Luna, pero como te dije Sam, te vamos a ayudar. Confía en nosotros.- Le hizo la chica esa promesa.

\- ¿Cómo?.- Preguntó Alexander.

\- Los amigos están para ayudarse, no te va a pasar nada malo. Lo juro.- Prometió Sam y de ahí, titubeando, dudando, él extendió, ya que harían esa promesa.

\- Vas a lograrlo.- Dijo George y de ahí hicieron la promesa.

Al principio, el peli negro no confiaba mucho, pero una parte suya reconocía que ellos estaban de su lado y lo ayudarían, era mejor ir con amigos y no solo a enfrentar esa situación, tenía que ser precavido, ahora entraba en una parte muy importante en esta historia y con ello, no debía bajar la guardia en ningún momento dado.

* * *

 **No sé, creo que tampoco me salió tan bien esta capítulo. Lo pensé mejor que pude, pero espero las opiniones de ustedes. ¿Qué opinan?.**

 **Lo subo hoy, Domingo, ya que este Jueves tengo examen y volveré agotado, así que por hoy hago este cambio. Además de que no quiero extenderlo tanto, dije que sería una mini-serie y así será, por ahí de diez capítulos y luego pasaré a otros Universos y hasta habrá un Especial de Halloween 2017 aquí.**

 **Cuídense y buen fin de semana para todos.**


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: Una Carta Él había mostrado que le gustaba Luna, lo tenía plasmado en sus dibujos del cuaderno, en su mente, en su corazón, pero los temores a un rechazo eran algo que lo atormentaban, como si estuviera en un campo de prisioneros y lo torturaran a más no poder. Tenía el apoyo de los chicos y fue entonces que habían puesto en marcha el plan de que él pudiera ganarse a la castaña rockera.

\- Primero debes acercarte a ella, conversa con Luna, hablen de cualquier cosa, a ella le gusta la música y demás, tú también tienes ese gusto, conversen.- Le dijo Sam, mientras que estaban en otro día de clases, justo antes de comenzar con Biología, en la parte de los casilleros, ella junto con su novio George y Yoshikage Alexander observaban a la castaña que estaba por llegar.

\- ¿Solo eso?.- Preguntó el bosnio, pensando en que tal vez podría salir mal.

\- Solo eso, no temas.- Le dio George su confianza y de ahí, el joven partió hacia el casillero de Luna.

Aguardó un rato, revisaba sus pertenencias que tenía cerca, a dos del de la castaña, mientras que estaba por cerrarlo, se miró al espejo y observó atrás suyo a su Stand, "Killer Queen", el cual le mostraba el dedo gordo en señal de que también lo apoyaba y le daba suerte.

\- Gracias, Killer Queen.- Agradeció Alexander.

\- ¿Alex?.- Escuchó una voz familiar y de ahí, para su sorpresa, cerró con fuerza, producto del susto, el casillero, encontrándose con Luna.

\- Luna...yo...- Iba a decirle, ¿lo habría escuchado decir el nombre del Stand que iba con él?. Aunque ella no lo viera, aunque no conociera su aspecto, ya podría pensar que la chica lo iba a tildar de loco, así que se aferró con fuerza a los casilleros.

* * *

\- _No, no, no te asustes.-_ Pidió Sam, quien se estaba comiendo las uñas de los nervios, mientras que George le hacía señas de que "bajara" la intensidad de su terror al ver a la castaña.

* * *

Luna arqueó una ceja al ver al bosnio mostrar una cara de pánico, ¿por qué estaba así?, ¿qué había visto?. Ella se dirigió hacia su casillero, Alexander lo observó y tomó nota mentalmente de aquel sitio.

\- Oye, hermano, ¿estás bien? ¿quieres que vayamos a la enfermería por si te sientes mal?.- Preguntó la castaña, viendo que el chico no respondía y sudaba frío.

* * *

\- _Cálmate, Alex, por favor, cálmate.-_ Rogaba Sam, mientras que era también afectada por el nerviosismo.

* * *

Oyó esas palabras y fue entonces que comenzó a ponerse serio, así que fue soltando de a poco los casilleros y se acomodó su postura, ya que estaba por caerse al piso por toda la tensión acumulada.

\- Alex, ¿estás bien?. Enserio, me asustas.- Preguntó Luna con un tono de preocupación y fue entonces que él decidió poner paños fríos a la situación.

\- Tranquila, estoy bien, solo que me asustaste anteriormente, jejeje, no sabía que conocías a "Killer Queen" de la banda "Queen".- Respondió Alexander, llevándose las manos a la nuca, riéndose de forma nerviosa y eso no parecía calmar las dudas de Luna.

\- Emmm, sí, es cierto, la verdad que me gusta "Queen" y tú también tienes un buen gusto por la música, en especial por Mick, ¡chócala, hermano!.- Pidió Luna, felicitándolo al respecto y de ahí hubo un logro al respecto.

\- Gracias...gracias, Luna, sí, me encanta Mick, en especial con "Like a Rolling Stone".- Mencionó el chico, sintiéndose más aliviado y pudo ver la expresión de alegría de la castaña, quien quería gritar de la emoción, abrazarlo, pero se contuvo, aunque saltó como una leona hacia su presa, agarrándose del cuello de la remera de mangas largas y de color negro de Alexander.

\- ¡NO TE LO PUEDO CREER!.- Exclamó la chica y de ahí se separó, él vio que las mejillas de la chica se habían vuelto carmesí por un instante.- Jejeje, perdón, oye, dentro de poco tocará Mick con sus chicos aquí en Royal Woods, ¿por qué no vienes?.- Sugirió la chica, mientras que tomaba sus cosas y partía hacia el salón.- Piénsalo, nos vemos en el salón, Alex.- Se despidió de él, guiñando un ojo hacia él, dejándolo sorprendido.

* * *

Justo cuando Luna se iba para el salón, los dos chicos que habían estado allí, apoyando al bosnio-japonés se dirigieron para verlo, éste se pasó las manos por la cabeza, agarrándose los cabellos con emoción, se sentía que había logrado un primer éxito, aunque faltaba todavía, de no haber sido por los consejos de Sam, George y Tabby, las cosas se hubieran puesto bastante complicadas, pero ya tenía una victoria.

\- Jejejeje, ¿estás bien, colega?.- Preguntó George, ayudando al joven a levantarse del piso tras la sorpresa.

\- Yes, I am.- Respondió Alexander, tomando la mano del muchacho y de ahí se ponía de pie. Se sentía bien, bastante mejor e incluso abrazó a los dos chicos, agradeciéndoles por todo.- Oigan, ¿por qué Tabby no vino?.- Preguntó a lo último.

\- Su abuela está internada en el hospital, la tuvo que ir a ver porque está siendo operada.- Contó Sam al respecto.

\- Oh, ¿es...?.- Iba a decir el bosnio, preocupado pero George se adelantó.

\- Tranquilo, es una operación de la cadera, pero nada grave.- Respondió el chico, mientras que los tres partían hacia el salón para dar por comenzada las clases.

* * *

Estuvieron con un verdadero Infierno con Biología, era bastante pesada la materia, en especial con que los dos Profesores se desviaban casi todo el tiempo y los estudiantes parecían disfrutarlo, para Sam era una tortura, ya que esa materia le estaba causando muchos problemas, George simplemente se caía dormido y Alexander, éste se mantenía despierto y evitando colapsar por el aburrimiento.

Poco tiempo después, justo hacia el mediodía, cuando por fin dio terminada la última hora de la clase de Química, la cual ocupaba desde las diez de la mañana hasta las 12, de ahí, los chicos se apresuraron para volver a casa, además de que Luna no les había podido seguir, ya que de ahí tenía irse a con sus padres hacia el partido de baseball de una de sus hermanas.

Justo cuando Alexander estaba por cerrar su casillero, en ese momento sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro, se volteó y se encontró con Luna, la cual tenía algo para decirle antes de irse para aquel encuentro familiar.

\- Luna, qué sorpresa.- Dijo sorprendido el bosnio.

\- Sí, no te preocupes, me tengo que ir a otro de los partidos de mi hermana Lynn, uff, aburridos, como todos, pero, oye, avísame si vienes para el concierto de Mick, es dentro de una semana.- Le dijo la chica, mientras que le daba su número de celular, ¿acaso sería el comienzo del éxito para el bosnio-japonés?.

\- Mmm, veré si puedo conseguir la entrada, de seguro ya estarán agotadas.- Mencionó el chico con seriedad.

¿Por qué tenía que decir eso?. Ya había cometido un tropiezo y su interior lo estaba insultando, bombardeando de insultos por haber dicho semejante estupidez, quería estrellar su cabeza contra las puertas de los casilleros para así "castigarse" por la estupidez que había dicho, eso deseaba.

\- No te preocupes, creo que aún quedan, yo tampoco me la conseguí, pero si tú vienes, te estaré esperando.- Dijo la chica, dándole un beso en la mejilla de despedida, mientras que sonaba su teléfono celular y contestaba.- ¿Sí? Ya voy, Lori, ya voy, Dios. ¡Cuídate, amigo!.- Se despidió la rockera, quien tras discutir por unos segundos con su hermana mayor, se dirigió para la puerta de salida de la escuela, dejando al joven solo en los casilleros.

Se miró al espejo por un rato, apoyó su mano y apareció "Killer Queen" de nuevo, se preguntaba por qué había recibido ese Stand de su padre, ¿era necesario?, en sí, antiguamente pertenecía a Kira pero él se lo cedió al joven, a su hijo adoptivo, nunca lo había usado, jamás, ni para una pelea, salvo contra Ryder, pero al final no quiso que interviniera por miedo a que llegara a hacerlo explotar, así que decidió dejarlo en paz, dentro de su alma.

\- ¿Sabes?. Creo que ya es tiempo de dejar el miedo, Killer Queen, ya es el momento de cambiar, ¿no crees?.- Preguntó a su Stand y éste asintió con la cabeza.- No quiero ser más una gallina, voy a ir a ese concierto, Luna no consiguió la entrada, entonces yo se la conseguiré.- Sentenció el muchacho, quien tenía un plan en mente.

Pronto fue cerrando su casillero y partió hacia la puerta de salida, donde estaban esperando George y Sam al respecto.

* * *

Salió afuera y se encontró con sus dos amigos, tenía pensado quedarse a hablar con ellos, ya que no tenía nada especial que hacer ese día, salvo volver a casa y descansar, pero había comenzado a sentir que iba cambiando por dentro, quería estar con aquellos chicos, quería seguir manteniendo y ayudando a florecer aquella amistad que había forjado, no quería volver a ser aquella persona solitaria, así que se quedó conversando.

\- Oye, Alex, felicitaciones con Luna; hasta Tabby te manda sus felicitaciones.- Dijo George, chocando su codo contra el pecho del chico.

\- Jajaja, gracias, amigo, gracias a los tres ya me estoy empezando a sentir seguro, pero esto es un principio, no me voy a rendir.- Sentenció el chico con positividad.

\- Así se habla. Por cierto, ¿tienes pensado hacer algo el fin de semana que viene?.- Quiso saber Sam tras felicitarlo también.

\- Mmmm, no, bueno sí, estoy pensando en conseguirme la entrada para ese concierto de Mick aquí en Royal Woods.- Dijo el bosnio.

\- ¡¿En serio?!, George también me va a llevar allí, ¿por qué no llevas a Luna?.- Sugirió la mejor amiga de la castaña.

\- ¿Llevarla?.- Preguntó el bosnio.

\- Claro, llévala contigo al recital, incluso podrías entregarle una carta con la entrada, la cual no es tan cara, ¿por qué no convences a tus padres para que te dejen ir?.- Le dio George su consejo junto con su novia.

La idea no era mala, pero el tema de una salida así era bastante preocupada para el hijo adoptivo de Shinobu y Kira, ya que no querían que nada malo de pasara, sin embargo, Alexander iba a hacerlo, haría ese desafío.

\- Deal.- Respondió en inglés, "sellando" aquella promesa con los dos chicos.

Justo en aquel momento, mientras que daban por finalizado eso, el teléfono celular de Alexander sonó y vio que había un mensaje de una persona conocida, así que lo tomó y fue a ver quién era.

 _"Alex, escucha, ¿quieres que te pase a buscar a la escuela?. Estoy cerca._

 _Kira"._

Era su padre adoptivo, Kira Yoshikage, el cual, para su sorpresa, estaba pasando por allí, ¿debía aceptar?. No quiso más el tiempo y respondió que sí, que fuera a buscarlo, ya que él tenía en mente convencer con el rubio japonés.

\- ¿Quién es?.- Preguntó Sam y en aquellos momentos se detuvo el coche del padre adoptivo de Alexander.

\- Es mi papa.- Respondió el joven, viendo que se bajaba el rubio, quitándose los lentes de Sol negros, sorprendiendo y haciendo sonrojar a Sam.

El rubio fue caminando hasta ellos, observó a los dos amigos de su hijo con bastante curiosidad, ninguno decía una palabra al respecto, estaban sorprendidos. Pronto llegó hasta su hijo, a quien saludó cálidamente.

\- ¿Cómo has estado, Alex? ¿Qué tal la escuela?.- Preguntó Kira.

\- Por suerte todo bien. Papa, quiero presentarte a mis amigos, ellos son Sam y George.- Respondió de forma tranquila y serena, llevando al rubio a aquellas dos personas.

\- Un placer, me alegra saber que mi hijo se hizo amigos aquí.- Extendió su mano hacia los dos chicos.

\- Igualmente, Señor...- Iba a decir George, pero no sabía cómo pronunciarlo.

\- Yoshikage, mi nombre es Yoshikage Kira.- Se presentó el rubio ante ellos dos.

\- Usted se parece a David Bowie.- Señaló Sam, pero en aquellos momentos, tal vez no fue oída por el rubio, pero su novio le tapó la boca, ya que se sentía avergonzado por lo que estaba diciendo la chica.

\- Jajajaja, Dios, no, tranquila, muchos me dicen lo mismo pero no soy David Bowie. Son muy simpáticos ustedes, pero me alegra que Alex sea amigo de ustedes.- Finalizó el rubio, riéndose, mientras que su hijo adoptivo y él se subían al coche.

\- ¡Hasta mañana, amigos!.- Se despidió el joven de ellos.

\- ¡Cuídate, Alex y no te olvides de eso!.- Exclamó George, mientras que se encendía el vehículo y partían de la escuela.

\- ¿Qué cosa?.- Preguntó Kira a su hijo.

* * *

¿Debía contarle de eso a su padre?. El rubio lo estaba mirando al chico, éste se mantenía callado, tenía la vista fija en el camino y él también en el muchacho, ¿lo iba a decir?. Fue entonces que abrió la boca para hablar con él, dejarlo salir, que se expresa, no lo iba a morder ni nada, solo iban a tener una charla entre padre e hijo respectivamente.

\- Papa, hay...hay algo que quiero decirte.- Le dijo Alexander al rubio.

\- Adelante, Alex, no tienes nada de qué temer, tranquilo.- Dio su apoyo al peli negro, el cual estaba bastante concentrado.- Oye, por cierto, hay algo que también quiero decirte.- Agregó a la conversación y le señaló la guantera del auto.

\- ¿Qué es?.- Preguntó el chico.

\- Primero abre la guantera, es algo que te va a gustar.- Respondió el hombre, señalando con la mirada aquella parte.

¿Qué podía haber adentro?. Decidió no perder más tiempo, así que extendió su mano hacia la guantera, la abrió y sacó el contenido que había allí. Se llevó una gran sorpresa, lo que tenía en sus manos eran dos entradas para el concierto de Mick y su banda para el próximo fin de semana en el Estadio Royal Woods, era increíble, pero cómo supo su padre al respecto de eso.

\- ¿Sorprendido? ¿Sabes?, tu madre y yo hablamos de que te merecías conocer un poco más este sitio, es muy tranquilo como Morioh y qué mejor que te acostumbres más que ir a un buen concierto de tu banda favorita. Al principio no me parecía buena idea, pero no quería verte siempre solo y encerrado en tu habitación, tienes que seguir creciendo, Alex, dejar atrás ese Pasado tuyo, que descansen en paz y ser feliz.- Comentó Kira, mientras que el peli negro estaba sorprendido, quería hablar, quería agradecerle y preguntar al respecto si lo sabía de antemano o fue por pura casualidad.

\- Yo...- Alexander tragó saliva.- estoy sorprendido, creí...creí que no podría ir, pero...pero como dije, estoy sorprendido, quiero agradecerte por esto, papa, me siento feliz, lo mismo con mama. ¡Gracias!.- Agradeció y casi con un grito de emoción abrazó a su padre adoptivo y éste sonrió.

\- No hay de qué, esta es tu primera vez aquí en Royal Woods, el año pasado me tocó viajar a mí aquí por unos cuantos meses y no los pude llevar a Shinobu y a ti, así que esta es mi forma de recompensarte por ser la estadía de la familia. Te lo has ganado, hijo.- Finalizó Kira y de ahí, mientras que se detenían en un semáforo, Alexander le dio un abrazo de agradecimiento al rubio.

* * *

Llegaron a la casa, en donde les estaba esperando Shinobu, ya estaba listo el almuerzo, era hora de comer. El bosnio saludó a su madre, fue a su habitación en donde se fue a cambiar y volver a la planta baja, decidió tomar en cuenta la idea que Sam y George le habían dado: Haría aquella carta para la chica rockera y se la entregaría el Viernes en su casillero, pero como un admirador secreto.

El juego acababa de comenzar y con ello, los momentos más importantes de la vida del peli negro también.

 _"Luna Loud: Cuando encuentres esta carta, espera para el día del concierto de Mick, allí conocerás a tu alma gemela"._

Ese era el mensaje para aquella chica, no iba a fracasar, terminó de prepararla y de ahí, guardó con ella, en aquel sobre, la invitación para Luna, solo tenía que esperar al día siguiente para entregarle la carta de forma anónima, de admirador secreto y de ahí, en el concierto o mejor, en el camino al mismo, se iba a declarar ante ella, ¿lo lograría?.

Pronto, Alexander terminó su labor y se dirigió hacia la planta baja para almorzar con su familia. El reloj había comenzado a correr.

* * *

 **He vuelto, sí, creo que fueron como dos semanas que no actualizo esta mini-serie, la verdad que pensaba incluso en borrarla pero, siendo franco, no quise al final, ¿para qué?, es mejor terminarla como pueda y listo, ya que tengo otros fics que necesito terminar antes de llegar a Noviembre.**

 **Espero que les guste este capítulo, solo quedan dos más y listo.**

 **Un saludo para todos, cuídense y buen día Jueves para todos.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5: El Concierto** Aquel día Viernes, antes de la llegada del recital de Mick y su banda, Yoshikage Alexander había llegado temprano a la escuela y tras terminar con las actividades de ese día, el joven de cabellos negros se dirigió hacia un cierto punto de importancia, un lugar donde tenía que dejar allí una carta para alguien que le había llamado la atención desde el primer día, su semana había sido grandiosa, tenía un grupo de amigos, había humillado al matón de la escuela, ¿qué más podía pedir?. Le había sorprendido que su padre, Kira, le hubiera conseguido, de forma sorpresiva, aquellas dos invitaciones, una ya la tenía guardada en su habitación, mientras que la otra era para aquella persona tan especial.

En la carta había un corazón pegado en el corazón, de papel, que tenía una pequeña calavera dentro del mismo órgano del amor, el joven caminaba hacia el sitio y de ahí lo encontró: El casillero de Luna.

Inmediatamente puso la carta en su interior y se ocultó porque venía la rockera para buscar sus pertenencias, abrió la puerta y aquel papel cayó al piso.

\- ¿Eh?.- Se preguntó la joven.- Una carta, vaya.- Se dijo ella sorprendida, la abrió y ahogó un grito de sorpresa: Dentro había una entrada para el recital de Mick para el Sábado en el Estadio de Royal Woods, no lo podía creer, pero quién era su admirador secreto, buscó con la mirada pero todo el sitio estaba vacío, salvo que pasaban algunos chicos de otros grados pero éstos eran de los inferiores, de los de su hermano Lincoln. Quería averiguar más, así que guardó la entrada en los bolsillos de su falda y miró más para saber si había un mensaje.

 _"Luna Loud, eres la persona que ha encendido mi vida, eres la luz que despeja las tinieblas de mi camino, la persona con la que quiero estar para toda la vida. Te he conseguido esta entrada, yo ya tengo la mía, espera para mañana a las 17:00 PM, que mandaré a alguien a buscarte y llevarte al concierto._

 _Tu Admirador Rockero"._

Ese era el mensaje que había en la carta, para la castaña era un momento de gran importancia, se lo quería contar a sus amigos pero optó por mantenerlo en secreto, no era buena idea arruinar la sorpresa, así que tomó sus pertenencias, guardó la carta junto con la entrada en su interior, en la mochila suya y partió para su casa, ya que afuera aguardaba Lori para llevarla.

Yoshikage, al verla feliz y con la segunda fase de la operación que terminó con éxito, cerró el puño y sonrió, mientras que aparecía "Killer Queen".

\- Gracias, George, Sam, Tabby, mama, papa y "Killer Queen", ahora se viene una parte mucho más complicada pero no fallaré, esperaré al Sábado y juro que la haré feliz ese día.- Agradeció el joven y de ahí salió de la escuela con rumbo a su casa también.

* * *

Pasó el Viernes y con ello llegó el momento del encuentro entre el "Admirador Secreto" y Luna, la rockera estaba entusiasmada, era todo un misterio aquel chico que le había mandado la carta, se había preparado para el concierto y hasta tenía pensado en ir con Mick y tomarse una foto y recibir su autógrafo con él y su banda.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Alexander se había puesto una remera azul con la bandera británica en su centro, un sobre todo negro, unos pantalones negros con sus botas y unos lentes negros, sumado a la colonia, todo ésto era observado por sus padres adoptivos, los cuales veían a su hijastro que iba a disfrutar de su primer concierto en aquella ciudad americana.

\- ¿Estás listo, Alex?.- Preguntó Shinobu.

\- Todo listo, mama. Papa, gracias.- Respondió el joven, agradeciendo a ambas personas y de ahí se dirigía hacia la Casa Loud para ir a buscar a Luna.

* * *

El joven había salido caminando hacia aquella dirección, tenía su entrada en la billetera junto con el celular, había repasado el plan varias veces, por el momento nada podía salir mal, por ahora, ya que por algún giro del destino, las cosas podían tornarse opuestas, así que decidió mantenerse serio, "Killer Queen" lo acompañaba, no sabía por qué pero él la había invocado, necesitaba de su protección, aunque él sabia defenderse, ese día quería que su "Stand" lo protegiera del peligro, una amenaza que no sabía por dónde podía aparecer, sin embargo, por ahora, le pidió que volviera a su alma y si pasaba algo, él la llamaría.

Caminó hasta llegar finalmente a la Casa Loud, en donde subió la pequeña escalera y tocó la puerta, podía oírse el clásico bullicio de aquel sitio y se preguntaba qué hubiera pasado si se hubieran mudado frente a este casa.

\- ¡Oye, chico!.- Escuchó una voz y se volteó.

\- ¿Quién? ¿Yo?.- Preguntó Alexander, encontrándose en la vereda a un hombre mayor, cabellos canosos y bigote blanco, el cual llevaba consigo una bolsa de supermercado junto con lo que había comprado.

\- Sí, tú, ¿qué haces aquí?. Esa es la Casa Loud.- Preguntó el anciano.

\- Ah, esto...bueno, he venido a buscar a alguien.- Respondió el muchacho, cosa que llamó la atención del hombre, por el acento.

\- Mmmm, ¿de dónde eres? ¿Quién eres?.- Lanzó esas preguntas de forma de interrogatorio.

(Killer, OST de Kira Yoshikage, Jojo´s Bizarre Adventure: DIU)

 _"Maldita sea"_. Esa fue la palabra e insulto que pasó por la cabeza de Alexander, ¿por qué tenía que justo caer aquel hombre y hacerle un interrogatorio como si fuera un delincuente?, él solo quería una tarde tranquila, revelarse como el admirador secreto de Luna en el concierto y ahora tenía que estar respondiendo a las preguntas del anciano, deseaba poder sacárselo de encima con algún truco de Killer Queen, pero optó por no utilizar a su Stand, simplemente iba a responder todas sus preguntas.

\- No me has respondido, niño, ¿qué te trae por aquí a Royal Woods?.- Volvió a preguntar el hombre.

Fue en ese momento en que sintió que se estaba hartando de tanto interrogatorio, pero se calmó y de ahí decidió responder todas las preguntas de aquel sujeto, una por una.

\- Me llamo Yoshikage Alexander, soy hijo de Kira Yoshikage y Shinobu Kawajiri, nací en Bosnia-Herzegovina, más bien en Sarajevo, fui adoptado por ellos tras perder a mi familia por la "Guerra de los Balcanes" en los años 90, vivo a pocas cuadras de la escuela, en el lado Noroeste de Royal Woods.- Llegué hace poco aquí, es una mudanza temporal porque mi padre trabaja para una empresa importante en Morioh, Japón, es allí donde vivo desde 1998.- Se presentó finalmente ante el hombre, el cual arqueó una ceja.

\- ¿Eres bosnio y japonés?.- Preguntó sorprendido.

\- _"Uy, la puta madre, ¿y qué mierda importa eso?. Es mi familia de la que estás hablando, viejo, no de un circo".-_ Pensó, sintiendo que ese hombre estaba faltándole el respeto a los suyos.

\- No, es que me llamó la atención.- Alegó el peli gris, mientras que se preparaba para lanzar otra pregunta.- Bueno, disculpa el error, es que no te había visto nunca por aquí, soy Grouse, mucho gusto.- Se presentó el hombre, estrechando su mano con la del joven peli negro.

\- Un placer, Yoshikage Alexander.- Respondió, ahora cálidamente y sonriendo, mostrando esos modales japoneses.

Justo cuando el anciano estaba por ingresar en su casa, la puerta de la de los Loud se abrió y para sorpresa del joven, allí estaba una rubia que estaba concentrada en su celular.

\- Ah, ¿tú quién eres?.- Preguntó la chica sin mucho interés.

\- ¡Es para mí! ¡Alex, qué sorpresa, ¿eres tú persona que mandó mi admirador secreto para llevarme al concierto?!.- Apareció Luna y chocó los cinco con su amigo.

\- Por supuesto, amiga.- Respondió el chico y de ahí salieron los padres de ella.- _"Por ahora todo va de acuerdo al plan".-_ Pensó de forma tranquila, por ahora, la alarma por la presencia de Grouse se había apagado, ahora venía el momento más importante y era ir al concierto.

\- ¿Así que tu eres el nuevo amigo de Luna? ¿Quién eres?.- Preguntó Lori sin mucho interés.

\- Soy Yoshikage Alexander, un placer.- Respondió el peli negro, tomando la mano de la chica para besarla en señal de respeto pero ella se la sacó.

\- Ni se te ocurra que es para pedirme salir con alguien como tú, no te conozco y ya me estás poniendo los pelos de punta, eres raro.- Le advirtió ella.

\- _"¿Raro? ¡Mira quién habla, la que no se suelta ni por dos segundos del celular! ¿Qué pasa, Lori? ¿Te va explotar el corazón si lo sueltas?".-_ Bufó para sus adentros el bosnio-japonés.

Justo en ese momento llegaron los Señores Loud, mientras que en el interior, los demás hijos se calmaban por la presencia de aquella visita.

\- Ah, tú debes ser el amigo de Luna, mucho gusto, soy el Señor Lynn Loud.- Se presentó aquel castaño y semi-calvo.

\- Y yo soy Rita, esposa de Lynn, un placer.- Añadió aquella bella mujer rubia.

\- Igualmente, soy Yoshikage Alexander, sí, soy el amigo de Luna. _"Por ahora".-_ Respondió y pensó para sus adentros.- Iremos al estadio juntos.- Dijo el chico.

\- No se preocupen, nosotros los llevaremos es un poco lejos, así que suban a la "Vanzilla".- Pidió el Señor Lynn y con amabilidad los llevó hacia aquel sitio para disfrutar del concierto.

* * *

En el trayecto hacia el estadio, Luna estaba ansiosa, ya Sam, George y Tabby tenían sus entradas y habían ingresado, la banda soporte que tocaba en las horas previas aún seguía allí y pronto ingresarían en el lugar, la emoción la llevaba hasta mover a Alexander como si fuera parte de un enorme espectáculo, cosa que causaba risa en sus padres, pero el joven permanecía callado.

\- Oye, ¿estás bien, hermanito?. Parece que estás un tanto perdido.- Preguntó la rockera, sacando al joven de sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Eh? No...no pasa nada, estaba pensando en una cosa.- Respondió el chico.

\- Jejeje, ok, "Romeo", por cierto, ¿tienes alguna afición a las calaveras?.- Preguntó Luna, ya que el joven tenía un anillo de aquella en su dedo, lo mismo se podía decir del morral suyo que llevaba a la escuela.

\- Ah eso, sí, me gustan bastante.- Respondió él.

\- ¿Enserio? ¡Yo también!.- Exclamó Luna, mientras que el chico se daba la vuelta para que no le viera sus mejillas sonrojadas.

\- Esta noche nos vamos a enfiestar al máximo.- Juró la rockera y de ahí se bajaron de la "Vanzilla", despidiéndose de sus padres y de ahí partieron hacia la entrada, era el momento previo a un momento de decisión y firmeza para Alexander.

Allí había mucha gente reunidas, toda una fiesta que se estaba por venir, la fila era inmensa pero avanzaba a su tiempo y marcha, parecían hormigas que traían la comida para el Invierno, estaba un poco fresco ese Atardecer, así que el chico pensó en que tal vez podría darle su abrigo a Luna, como un gesto de amistad y que la cuidaría bien, pero en aquellos momentos llegó la hora de mostrar las entradas y dirigirse hacia el interior del estadio.

\- Dios, estoy ansiosa, ¿tú no lo estás, Alex?.- Decía la chica con emoción en su voz, mientras que cruzaban por aquel túnel y de ahí arribaban al punto de encuentro.

* * *

Ese sitio era inmenso, había mucha gente, algunos con banderas británicas, otros que pedían que ya comenzara el concierto, fue entonces que se encontraron con los demás y en medio de la charla, las luces se apagaron y un reflector se encendió, el del Centro y apuntó hacia el escenario en donde llegaba aquel cantante castaño.

\- _¡Buenas noches, Royal Woods!.-_ Saludó Mick a todos y la gente estalló de la emoción.

\- ¡MICK!.- Gritaron Sam, Tabby y Luna de la emoción junto con George.

\- _¡¿Están listos para rockear esta noche?!.-_ Preguntó el inglés.

Hubo un gran "Sí", como si se hubiera producido una ola gigante.

\- _¡Oh, parece que estoy quedándome sordo o me parece que no quieren que haya fiesta! ¡Vamos, repíntalo! ¡¿Están listos para rockear?!.-_ Volvió a preguntar con más energía y de ahí se escuchó toda la ovación.

\- ¡SÍ!.- Gritaron todas las personas allí presentes.

\- _¡Muy bien, very good, entonces, demos por comenzada la función!.-_ Pidió Mick y de ahí se levantó el telón, dando por comenzado el recital, inundando todo el sitio con su música, reviviendo buenos tiempos en las personas adultas y llevando emoción y ritmo a los jóvenes.

Los gritos de emoción, la fiesta que había comenzado, era todo un mar que estallaba en los alrededores, Luna y sus amigos estaban metidos allí y bajaron para cerca de Mick y su banda, para Yoshikage era raro, eso no estaba en el plan pero decidió sumarse, total, esa noche era para divertirse.

\- ¡Allí vamos, Mick!.- Gritó la castaña y fueron abriéndose paso para llegar hacia el escenario.

* * *

Llegaron hasta el escenario, era raro que no hubieran tenido problemas por la gente que estaba amontonada contra la valla de contención, ni que tampoco los vieran los Guardias de Seguridad, fue entonces que se pusieron a bailar al ritmo de la música, algunos temas eran románticos y eso llevaba a que Sam bailara con su novio George, el chico la tenía en sus manos, acurrucada contra el pecho del joven, sintiendo los latidos de su corazón y dándole un tierno beso en los labios.

\- Oh, vaya, esto si que es bello: El Amor Juvenil, ¿saben, amigos?, viendo que estos chicos están aquí, la verdad que quisiéramos preguntarles algo a ellos, ya que tenemos pensado hacer un homenaje a una vieja banda de Inglaterra, ¿qué les parece?.- Preguntó el castaño ante todos.

Pronto, comenzó Mick a buscar a un "candidato" para que hablara al micrófono, ¿quién podía ser?, fue entonces que eligió a uno de los chicos.

\- Tú, sí, tú, el chico con remera negra y la bandera británica, vamos, ven.- Le invitó el cantante a Yoshikage, el cual se puso nervioso.

\- No...no, gracias.- Se negó, temiendo arruinar todo.

\- ¡Vamos, Alex, no seas tímido, mira que increíble, Mick te eligió! ¡Tú puedes!.- Le animó Luna y de ahí lanzó al chico hacia el escenario, donde el castaño le acercó el micrófono.

\- ¿La estás pasando bien, Alex? Alex, buen nombre, amigo.- Preguntó el británico a él.

\- Gracias.- Agradeció el chico.

\- _Y dime, Alex, ¿qué tema de homenaje te gustaría que toquemos esta noche?. Tómate tu tiempo.-_ Lanzó Mick su pregunta, mientras que Luna les tomaba una foto, ¿lo debería decir? ¿debía declararse ante Luna en aquellos momentos?.-

\- _Me gusta Queen.-_ Respondió él.

\- _Ufff, Queen, estamos en el mismo canal, hijo, jejeje, ¿y de tema de Queen?.-_ Felicitó el castaño al chico y de ahí, éste le susurró al oído el tema.- _Oh, ya veo, muy bien, ¡tocaremos "Sheer Heart Attack"! ¡Muchas gracias, Alex!.-_ Agradeció aquel hombre y de ahí el muchacho bajó del escenario.

\- ¡Mick, su nombre completo es Yoshikage Alexander!.- Exclamó Luna con emoción.

\- _¡Pero qué tengo ante mi vista, no lo puedo creer, tú eres la pequeña que vino por primera vez al concierto nuestro esa noche de Verano en Royal Woods, como olvidarlo: Luna Loud!.-_ Dijo el hombre y de ahí, el bosnio volvió a subir al escenario.

Inmediatamente, antes de que comenzara la canción elegida por Alexander, Luna junto con él se tomaron una selfie con Mick y su banda, para luego bajar y dirigirse hacia el lugar donde estaban sus amigos, pero éstos se había alejado misteriosamente.

\- Qué raro, ¿en dónde estarán?, pero ya vendrán, estoy segura, por cierto, ¡Alex, te felicito, esta es la mejor noche de todas, conociste a Mick, hablaste con él y hasta le pediste una canción que tocaran! Aunque me llamó la atención por qué esa, pero ¡no importa, es la bomba esta fiesta, Dios, te lo agradezco por haberme venido a buscar y por mi Admirador Secreto, al cual sigo esperando!.- Exclamó Luna con mucha emoción y excitación, pero para el chico, en aquellos momentos, había un momento sumamente importante que debía cumplir, fue entonces,mientras que Mick y su banda se preparaban para tocar aquel tema de "Queen", Yoshikage le tomó de las manos a Luna.- Oye, ¿estás bien, amigo?.- Preguntó la chica y vio que el joven tenía la mirada baja.- Alex, ¿estás bien?.-

\- Luna Loud, hay algo que quiero decirte.- Pidió él a ella.

\- ¿Qué es? ¿Estás bien?.- Se arrodilló ella en el suelo y él siguió tomándole de la mano.

\- Luna, yo, con lo de tu "Admirador Secreto"...- Iba a decirle.

La banda se preparó, estaba por comenzar el tema elegido. El joven le tomó de las manos, no se soltaba por nada en el Mundo, todavía continuaba con ella, la mirada de felicidad de la castaña cambió a una de sorpresa al ver que el chico no se separaba de ella.

\- ¿Alex? ¿Estás...?.- Preguntó Luna, cuando en aquellos momentos, empezó el tema.

(Sheer Heart Attack, Queen)

 **Well you're just 17 and all you wanna do is disappear**  
 **You know what I mean there's a lot of space between your ears**  
 **The way that you touch don't feel nothin'**  
 **Hey hey hey hey, it was the DNA.**

La música comenzó bien fuerte, todo el estadio vibró como si fuera un gran terremoto que se desataba en su interior, Yoshikage quería expresarlo, decirle lo que sentía a Luna pero su voz se había detenido.

\- Alex, ¿te pasa algo, hermano?.- Preguntó la castaña, mientras que él no respondía.

\- _"Maldita sea, ¡MALDITA SEA, NO ME HAGAS ESTO, AHORA NO!".-_ Rogó el chico, quien sentía que sus labios parecían estar "sellados" y no podía expresarse.

\- ¿Alex?.- Volvió a preguntar ella.

En aquellos momentos, el joven sintió pánico, miedo en su interior, su cuerpo temblaba como si estuviera en medio de la Antártida, no se soltaba de la mano de Luna pero la rockera comenzaría a sospechar de cualquier cosa sobre él.

\- _Al carajo...Luna Loud, me gustas_.- Dio su mensaje pero por la música, ella no podía oírlo.

\- ¿Qué?.- Preguntó la chica.- ¡Ya sé qué te animará, vamos!.- Pidió la chica y ambos se levantaron del suelo, mientras que bailaban al ritmo de la música.

\- ¡No, no es bailar! ¡Luna Loud, tú me gustas mucho!.- Gritó con un poco de fuerza en su voz, el bosnio-japonés.

\- ¡Sí, hermano, este tema es muy bueno! ¡Vamos!.- Exclamó ella con más energía.

Hey hey hey hey, it was the DNA

Hey hey hey hey, that made me this way

Do you know, do you know, do you know, just how I feel

Do you know, do you know, do you know, just how I feel.

La chica y él bailaban, giraban en círculos, ella reía sin parar y él se "contagiaba" de esa energía que tenía para los conciertos, sentía que debía hacerlo, inmediatamente decidió jugar su última carta en aquel "juego".

\- ¡¿Qué te parece?! ¡Muy buena elección, Alex!.- Le felicitó la chica y en ese momento, el joven puso sus manos sobre el rostro de la chica, sonriéndole, dejando de lado el miedo.

Sheer heart attack

Sheer heart attack

Real cardiac

I feel so in-articulate.

Ella sintió aquellas manos sobre su rostro y esa sonrisa, ¿por qué lo estaba haciendo? ¿estaba bien su amigo?. Inmediatamente, sus mejillas se pusieron carmesí al ver esa escena.

\- Jejeje, ¿estás bien, Alex?.- Preguntó la chica.

\- Me encuentro bien, Luna.- Respondió él.

\- ¿Entonces?.- Preguntó ella nuevamente.

Gotta feelin', gotta feelin', gotta feelin', like I'm paralysed

It ain't no, it ain't no, it ain't no, it ain't no surprise

Turn on the TV let it drip right down in your eyes

Hey hey hey hey, it was the DNA

Hey hey hey hey, that made me this way

Do you know, do you know, do you know, just how I feel

Do you know, do you know, do you know, just how I feel

Sheer heart attack

Sheer heart attack

Real cardiac.

\- Luna Loud, me gustas.- Dijo finalmente aquel mensaje a la chica, quien quedó helada.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Tú...? Un momento, pero el admirador...no...no, ¡no, no puedo creerlo! Tú...la carta, la entrada, el concierto de Mick! ¡¿Tú eres mi admirador secreto?!.- Quedó la castaña totalmente sorprendida por todo lo que estaba viviendo.

Alexander hizo un "Sí" con la cabeza, todo había sido parte de su plan.

\- Entiendo que tal vez esperabas a alguien mejor, a alguien más interesante, pero está bien, respetaré tu opinión, no soy como los chicos que viven de fiestas, amo la música, me gusta salir y todo pero prefiero tener también momentos de tranquilidad, estar con la persona que amo.- Contó el joven, revelando sus sentimientos hacia ella.- No lo hice todo yo, tus amigos George, Sam y Tabby me ayudaron, el crédito se lo merecen ellos, me enseñaron el camino, a pesar de que hubo algunos tropiezos, les agradezco muchísimo por esto.

\- Viejo...¿y...y por qué nunca me lo dijiste antes?.- Preguntó Luna, mientras que proseguía el concierto.

\- Tenía miedo, miedo a que me vieras como un "bicho raro", que si te veían conmigo dirían "¿Qué pasó con la Luna Loud rockera?. Ahora sale con un extraño".- Comentó el joven, bajando la mirada hacia un lado y de ahí sintió sobre su mejilla la mano de la rockera.

\- Hey, debiste habérmelo dicho antes, pero ¿sabes qué?, ¡al carajo, esta es la mejor sorpresa que me has dado, si tú sientes algo por mí, eso me hace feliz y me importa una mierda lo que diga la gente de nosotros, sí tú eres feliz conmigo, entonces yo también lo seré a tu lado! ¡Mi Admirador Rockero!.- Estalló ella de la felicidad y salvó a sus brazos, él la agarró, abrazándola por la cintura y de ahí llegó el momento que tanto ansiaban todos: Sus labios se fueron acercando, siendo atraídos por aquella "corriente eléctrica".

I feel so in-articulate

Do you know, do you know, do you know just how I feel

Do you know, do you know, do you know just how I feel.

Había llegado el momento tan ansiado, mientras que Sam, George y Tabby aplaudían a la pareja recién formada, Alexander Yoshikage y Luna Loud eran novios finalmente, sus labios se estaban uniendo y finalmente llegó el "contacto" de ambos, sintiendo toda una descarga dentro de ellos: Era amor, amor puro y musical bajo el concierto de Mick y su banda. Un día había sido marcado en la historia de esta pareja, el bosnio-japonés y la rockera habían formado su unión aquella noche, la cual iba a quedar para siempre en los recuerdos de todos los presentes.

Do you know, do you know, do you know just how I feel

Do you know, do you know, do you know, do you know just how I feel

Sheer heart attack

Sheer heart attack

Real cardiac.

\- Por un buen comienzo juntos, Mi Admirador Rockero.- Pidió Luna, feliz, mientras que se acurrucaba contra el pecho del joven bosnio.

\- Por una larga vida juntos, Mi Ángel Musical.- Agregó Alexander y de ahí ambos volvieron a darse un beso y a abrazarse tiernamente.

Pronto, el concierto fue terminando, horas más tarde y de ahí vendría la vuelta a casa: Había una gran noche para todos, para los chicos, para los espectadores, para la banda y en especial para la pareja recién formada aquel día tan importante.

\- Hoy fue un gran Sábado que nunca olvidaré.- Prometió Alexander, mientras que salía con Luna, a quien la llevaría a su casa, la castaña iba tomada de la mano de su novio y abrigada con su sobre todo negro, ya que había comenzado a hacer frío en Royal Woods.

* * *

 **Bueno, quería llegar a esta parte, ya que tengo en mente unos One-Shot con Loudcest aquí, así que la semana que viene haré el epílogo y de ahí se vendrá uno de Lincoln y Lynn llamado "Mi Deportista Favorita". Espero que les guste este capítulo y nos estamos viendo en el final de esta primera historia.**

 **Cuídense y que tengan un buen día Jueves de mi parte.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo Final:** El recital había terminado, se había creado, conformado una pareja: Yoshikage Alexander había dado el gran salto, el gran y último paso para la conformación de su relación con aquella chica que tanto amaba desde que había ingresado aquel día en Royal Woods: Luna Loud. Al principio temía bastante, pensaba que ella no querría estar a su lado, más que nada porque era tímido, pero gracias a la ayuda de los amigos que había en el camino y con aquel plan que diseñó esa semana antes del concierto, sin olvidar el apoyo de sus padres adoptivos, el chico de Bosnia había conseguido lo imposible: Ser el novio de Luna.

Se encontraban caminando por las calles de Royal Woods hacia la Casa Loud, todo estaba en silencio, hacía frío, las Estrellas iluminaban el Firmamento Nocturno y con ello estaba la Luna, aquel Satélite Natural importante y que resplandecía con aquella brillante luz. No había mucho movimiento, ellos habían decidido volverse caminando, ya que la fiesta había agotado a Tabby, Sam y George, por lo cual, el chico había decidido salir antes para llevar a su novia de cabellos rubio-celestes a su casa y luego a la pequeña rockera, mientras que el extranjero y la Loud partían hacia su hogar.

Hacía frío y con ello se lo podía sentir en la piel, por lo cual, Alexander le había dado su sobre-todo negro a Luna, quien estaba también acurrucada contra el pecho del joven, tapados ambos de aquel manto helado que hacía por las calles.

\- Hoy fue un gran día que nunca voy a olvidar, Alex, lo juro, va para el recuerdo.- Juró Luna, quien no se despegaba del pecho de su novio.

\- Ni yo, la verdad que me siento feliz de haberlo dicho ante ti y te prometo que siempre estaré a tu lado, es una promesa.- Juró el chico, quien se detuvo y le tomó de las manos a la castaña, haciendo aquel juramento hacia ella, mientras que detrás suyo aparecía "Killer Queen", el cual sería el "Testigo" de aquella unión. El Stand que había llegado de parte del padre adoptivo de Alexander, Kira Yoshikage, observaba aquello y se ponía delante de aquellas dos personas, dando su "bendición" para la nueva pareja.

Las mejillas de Luna se volvieron carmesí, igual que las del bosnio, quien se había puesto bastante nervioso cuando ella aparecía en la cafetería o en la escuela y él se ocultaba, recordaba el día en que Luna lo había felicitado por la paliza que le había dado a Ryder a la salida y que se había ganado a ese grupo de amigos. Sin embargo, algo llamó la atención del joven, quien se volteó y miró hacia atrás, ya que había escuchado unos pasos rápidos.

\- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué fue eso?.- Se preguntó la rockera, pero el chico no dijo nada, simplemente la tomó de las manos y se apresuraron para salir.

\- Corre, ¿sí?, corre, no mires hacia atrás.- Pidió Alexander.

\- ¡¿Crees que son ladrones?!.- Quiso saber Luna.

\- Puede ser.- Dedujo el chico, mientras que pensaba.- _"No sé por qué, pero si llega a ser ese infeliz de Ryder, juro que hasta vez lo reduzco a cenizas".-_ Pensó para sus adentros y de ahí vio que otras dos personas le cercaban el paso por delante.

\- Vaya, vaya, pero miren a quiénes tenemos aquí por estas horas, pero si son Luna Loud y el raro de...¿su novio?.- Preguntó Ryder, quien había llegado con varios chicos de su grado en la escuela.

\- Hazte a un lado, Ryder y sí, Alexander es mi novio, ¿tienes un problema?.- Ordenó la rockera.

\- ¡Jajajaja, ¿tú te enamoraste de este bicho raro?! ¡¿De este muerto de hambre?!.- Quiso saber Jonathan, uno de los amigos del matón, quien llevaba una navaja encima.

\- Luna, yo te voy a proteger.- Pidió Alexander, quien la cubría.

\- Owwww, pero qué tierno el Romeo, quiere proteger a su novia, jajajaja; ¡vas a ver primero como la violamos y luego te mandaremos a la morgue, hijo de puta!.- Gritó Ryder y le tiró una patada en el estómago, dejando al bosnio tirado en el piso, sin aire, intentando respirar pero le era imposible.

\- ¡Alex, hijo de puta que eres, Ryder, si tuviera mi guitarra, te la partiría por la cabeza!.- Juró Luna en vengarse, ya que ese chico era un completo cobarde al ataque a su novio.

\- ¡Cállate, puta!.- Ordenó Ryder y de ahí comenzaron a patearlo al bosnio, causando que sangrara y tosiera sangre, que no pudiera ni moverse, sentía que en cualquier momento podía llegar hasta morir por culpa de esa gente.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la residente Yoshikage-Kawajiri, los padres adoptivos de Alexander se encontraban esperando a que su hijo volviera del concierto, él les mandaba mensajes de lo cerca que estaba, que dejaba a Luna en su casa, pero vieron que estaba demorando bastante y no atendía su celular.

\- Dios, ¿estará bien Alex?.- Quiso saber Shinobu.

Kira no dijo nada, el rubio estaba observando por la ventana, hasta que de golpe, sonó el teléfono de la casa.

\- Residencia Yoshikage-Kawajiri.- Atendió Kira el teléfono.

\- " _Hola, ¿ustedes son los padres de Alexander?. Es el chico que fue a buscar a Luna, nuestra hija para ir al concierto, ¿saben algo si están viniendo?. Ella no atiende su celular".-_ Habló el Señor Loud a través de la línea.

\- Sí, somos sus padres. No, todavía no ha llamado, ni siquiera sabemos si están cerca, él iba a dejar a su hija en la casa.- Dijo el rubio.

\- _Dios, escuche, lo iré a buscar con mi esposa.-_ Colgó el castaño y de ahí Kira hizo lo mismo.

\- ¿Qué pasó?.- Preguntó Shinobu.

\- Prepara tu abrigo, vamos a ir a buscarlo, los padres de Luna vienen para acá.- Pidió su marido, quien fue a buscar a cambiarse y de ahí, unos minutos después llegaron los Loud en la "Vanzilla", vehículo al que se subieron y partieron para buscar a los dos chicos.

* * *

Luna observaba como su novio era sobrepasado por aquellos chicos, eran cinco y no paraban de golpearlo, herirlo, éste intentaba aferrarse a la vida, no sentir dolor, sin embargo no podía hacer, ella quería ayudarlo pero la tenían amenazada con la navaja de uno de los enemigos.

\- ¡Alex, BASTA, DÉJENLO EN PAZ!.- Pidió ella.

\- Lo haremos si tú nos haces un buen "servicio", putita.- Pidió Ryder, mientras que la agarraba de los cabellos.

En aquellos momentos, Alexander se movió, sentía furia, podía sentir ese sentimiento que había percibido el día en que sus padres originales habían muerto en la "Guerra de los Balcanes" y su vida hasta los Orfanatos hasta el año 1998, desde ese día se había vuelto tímido, sin embargo, ese viaje a Royal Woods, años después, en el 2017, le habían hecho muy bien, se sentía mejor, a sus 17 años solo quería tener una vida pacífica, tranquila, igual que sus padres, adoptivos. Él no iba a permitir que nadie le hiciera daño a la chica que amaba, por lo cual se fue levantando con dificultad del piso, ensangrentado y mirando con odio hacia Ryder.

\- Jajajajajaja, miren, se levantó el hijo de puta, la rata cobarde, ¿qué pasa, niño? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te da miedo que manoseemos a tu novia?.- Preguntó Ryder con burla, mientras que el chico lo miraba con furia en su corazón.

\- Solo quiero tener una vida tranquila con la chica que amo, sanar las heridas del Pasado, que gracias a ella, a los amigos que hice y a mis padres adoptivos, las cosas mejoraron bastante para mí.- Dijo Alexander, apuntando hacia aquellas personas, haciendo una pose.

\- ¿Qué hace este imbécil?.- Quiso saber Jonathan.

\- ¿Quién eres en sí?.- Preguntó Stuart, otro de los amigos de Ryder.

\- Mi nombre es Yoshikage Alexander, hijo adoptivo de Kira Yoshikage y Shinobu Kawajiri, vivo en Morioh, Ciudad S, Japón, desde 1998. Estudiante sobresaliente de la escuela de la ciudad, aunque no me importan los premios ni nada, detesto la fama, solo quiero tener una vida tranquila, como les dije, no me gusta pelear, a menos de que ofendan a mis padres, biológicos o adoptivos, lo mismo va para malditos como ustedes que lastimaron a Luna. Ahora yo les haré pagar caro.- Juró el chico, pero viendo que estaba bastante herido y no tenía muchas fuerzas para pelear del todo, decidió utilizar su arma secreta.- ¡"KILLER QUEEN"!.- Llamó el joven a su Stand.

\- ¡Jajajajajaja! ¡¿A quién llamas, tarado?! ¿A Freddie Mercury?!.- Preguntó el matón al joven.

\- Jejejee, ustedes no la pueden ver, pero yo sí. Digamos que tengo un "Don", un regalo de mi padre.- Mencionó el bosnio, mientras que caían varias gotas al piso.

\- ¡Basta, vamos a violar a tu novia y...!.- Gritó Ryder, pero en aquellos momentos escuchó un ruido extraño, como si hubiera algo extraño moviéndose por sus hombros y dejando su huella.

Lo que el matón no sabia era que había una especie de tanque, éste tenía la forma de una esfera con una perilla removible en la punta con placas a ambos lados, orugas similares a las de un tanque de guerra en su parte inferior y una calavera similar a la que tiene "Killer Queen" en la superficie de su cuerpo junto con una nariz picuda, una mandíbula articulada y una daga ornamentada con la hoja apuntando hacia abajo en medio de la cabeza.

\- _Mira aquí.-_ Le llamó aquel tanque-bomba a Ryder, el cual no parecía estar creyendo lo que estaba pasando ahora.

\- ¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡¿Qué son estas marcas?!.- Preguntó el chico asustado.

\- _Mira aquí.-_ Le volvió a llamar aquel artefacto.

\- ¡Alexander, hijo de puta, ¿qué es esto?!.- Quiso saber Ryder.

\- ¿Ahora quién es el asustado?. Maldito, me las vas a pagar, ¡ahora presta atención y hazle caso a "Sheer Heart Attack"!.- Ordenó el chico, mientras que los amigos del matón dejaban a Luna en paz y ella iba hacia donde estaba Alexander.

\- _Hey, te dije que miraras aquí.-_ Volvió a llamarlo el tanque-bomba.

\- ¡Basta!.- Gritó Ryder, quien estaba en un intento desesperado por quitarse de encima aquel artefacto pero era inútil.

\- Yo te diría que te calmes, no te quiero matar, aunque no iría preso porque se borraría todo de ti con la explosión, lo mismo va para tus amigos, a ellos los convertí en bombas gracia a "Killer Queen".- Advirtió el chico, quien les quería dar una lección.

\- ¡¿Bombas?!:- Preguntaron alarmados los rivales.

\- Sí, "Killer Queen" convierte cualquier cosa en bombas y tan solo con presionar el detonador, puedo reducirlos a cenizas pero no quiero eso. Así que será mejor que se comporten, ahora están en mi "territorio".- Ordenó el bosnio, quien disfrutaba de aquello y Luna se le sumó, ya que era bueno ver como lloraban esos matones y pedían por sus padres.

\- ¡Está demente, yo no veo nada!.- Gritó Jonathan, quien intentó atacarlo, pero lo que no sabía era que el "Sheer Heart Attack" buscaba fuentes de calor y cuando localizaba más potente, ésta explotaba, en este caso era aquel chico, cuya temperatura corporal aumentaba a más no poder.

\- Ni se te ocurra moverte, Jonathan, te lo advierto, lo haces, el tanque-bomba estalla sobre ti, si no quieres morir, entonces lárgate de aquí.- Ordenó Alexander, quien comenzó a avanzar hacia ellos, Luna con él pero también quería darles una paliza, pero en aquellos momentos, el joven cayó al piso, mareado por todos los golpes recibidos.

\- ¡Alex!.- Gritó Luna y fue hasta él.- No te muevas, tranquilo, todo va a estar bien.- Le prometió su novia.

\- Mierda, había recibido palizas así en el Orfanato, pero ésta fue peor.- Alegó el muchacho y de ahí, la rockera le tomó el rostro.- _"Activaría "Bites the Dust" pero no puedo, no lo usaré".-_ Pensó el joven en retroceder el tiempo para a unos minutos, antes de haber cruzado por esa calle y cambiar el rumbo hacia otra parte de la zona, pero no lo hizo.

Ryder avanzaba hacia él, quería darle ese golpe final, no iba a desaprovechar ese momento, iba a hacerlo, pero en aquellos momentos se detuvo y le propinó un golpe en el rostro a Alexander, el cual cayó en los brazos de Luna.

\- ¡Me las vas a pagar por lo que me hiciste en la escuela y ahora, te voy a hacer puré, maldito bosnio, estúpido y en cuanto a tu mamita rica, juro que la visitaré todas las veces que yo quiera con los chicos!.- Juró, mientras que se burlaba de él y de ahí despertó la furia de Alexander.

\- Oye, Ryder: ¡¿Qué fue lo que dijiste de mi madre adoptiva?! ¡Ella es una mujer casada, imbécil!.- Gritó el peli negro y de ahí se levantó, quedando cara a cara con su rival.- Además, no te había advertido de que no te movieras, no hicieras nada estúpido, ahora vas a tener que pagar caro.

\- Jajajaa, con esos trucos de cine, ¿te piensas que le voy a te...? ¿Temer?.- Se preguntó y con terror vio de vuelta aquellas marcas de tanque sobre su hombro.

\- ¿Qué te dije?.- Dijo Alexander, mientras que lo tomaba del cuello de su camisa.

\- ¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡Quítamelo de encima, por favor!.- Rogó el chico, quien estaba desesperado.

\- Si sigues lloriqueando, tu temperatura corporal alcanzará su pico y "Sheer Heart Attack" explotará.- Alegó el bosnio.

\- _"Esas son canciones de "Queen", pero ¿por qué dice eso?. No sé por qué, pero siento que alguien también me protege, además de mi novio".-_ Pensó Luna.- ¡Dale su merecido, amor!.- Exclamó la rockera.

\- Con placer.- Respondió el chico.- Esto es por mi madre Shinobu, esto es por Luna y esto...¡esto va por mí!.- Sentenció Alexander y golpeó varias veces en el rostro a Ryder, tirándolo contra unos cestos de basura.

\- ¡Dios, no quiero morir, por favor! ¡Vámonos, chicos!.- Rogó Jonathan y de ahí se llevaron a su amigo inconsciente, huyendo despavoridos, mientras que a su vez aparecía la "Vanzilla".

En aquellos momentos, el joven bosnio, tras haber derrotado a aquellos chicos, sintió que estaba por desmayarse pero fue agarrado por Luna, quien lo recostó en el piso y puso su cabeza sobre sus piernas, acariciando sus cabellos.

\- Lo hiciste muy bien, Alex, te felicito.- Dijo la rockera.

\- Los dos lo hicimos, Amor, le pateamos el culo a ese infeliz.- Alegó el chico, mientras que llegaban los Loud y los padres adoptivos del bosnio.

\- ¡Alex!.- Gritó Shinobu.

\- ¡¿Qué le pasó?! ¡¿Están bien?.- Preguntó Kira a Luna.

\- Luna, ¿te hicieron algo?.- Preguntó sus padres a ella.

\- Tranquilos, estoy bien, nos emboscaron esos tipos, pero de no haber sido por nosotros dos que nos defendimos, no quisiera decirlo lo último, Dios, pero Alex fue golpeado muchas veces, hay que llevarlo a un hospital.- Les contó la rockera todo lo ocurrido, acto seguido lo llevaron a la "Vanzilla" y partieron con rumbo a la guardia para que sanaran sus heridas.

* * *

Se sentía mareado, confundido, para cuando llegó a la guardia, se quedó completamente dormido, inconsciente, hasta que finalmente llegó el nuevo día, abrió los ojos, los sentía pesados, como si se le hubiera caído encima un cargamento de ladrillos o de hierros, aplastándolo y ahora se encontraba despierto finalmente. Observó por todos lados y sintió que alguien tenía sus manos tomados y no se soltaba por nada del Mundo de él.

\- Luna.- La reconoció el joven de cabellos negros a su novia, la cual se le lanzó encima.

\- ¡Qué alegría con saber que estás bien, Mi Alexander!.- Exclamó ella, llorando de la emoción.

\- ¿Cómo...cómo llegué aquí?.- Quiso saber el muchacho.

\- Tranquilo, te habías desmayado, me defendiste y protegiste de ese infeliz de Ryder, la Policía ya lo detuvo más tarde junto con sus amigos, no te preocupes, no lo volveremos a ver por un largo tiempo. Ese maldito te había golpeado mucho junto con esos tarados, pero tienes una gran fortaleza.- Le contó la castaña todo lo ocurrido.

\- No sé cómo reaccionar, pero estoy sorprendido, jejeje.- Alegó el chico, mientras que Luna se sentaba a su lado y lo abrazaba con ternura.

\- ¡Alex!.- Entró Shinobu junto con su esposo Kira para ver a su hijo adoptivo.

\- Menos mal que te has despertado, hijo, tu novia nos contó lo ocurrido y como dijo, no tendrás que preocuparte más por ese chico, ya están a salvo.- Mencionó el rubio, quien se acercó hacia la cama.

\- ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te encuentras bien?.- Preguntó la esposa de Kira a Alexander.

\- Estoy bien, mama, gracias, ya estoy mejor.- Respondió, mientras que ella no lo soltaba a su hijo; pero el chico miraba a su padre.

\- Papa, yo, sé lo que vas a preguntarme, sí, la respuesta es afirmativa, utilicé a "Killer Queen" para defenderme, pero solo fue para eso, no los maté ni nada.- Contó aquel joven lo ocurrido, ya que había sido rodeado y superado en número, por lo cual tuvo que invocar a su Stand para que lo protegiera del peligro.

\- No te preocupes, de eso no hace falta que te sientas culpable porque "Killer Queen" te protegió, pero recuerda esto, Alex: Nunca abuses de este poder.- Le tranquilizó el rubio y daba esas palabras de responsabilidad.

\- Te lo prometo, papa, no abusaré de este poder de Stand.- Juró el bosnio.

\- Por cierto, tus amigos, Sam, su novio George y Tabby vinieron también aquí, están afuera, ¿quieres que pasen?.- Preguntó Shinobu y Alexander asintió con la cabeza.

Los tres chicos ingresaron en la habitación y vieron que el joven estaba mejor.

\- Cielos, Alex, nos enteramos hace poco de lo que te hizo ese maldito de Ryder, menos mal que estás bien.- Dijo George, quien chocó los cinco con el bosnio.

\- Gracias, chicos, se los agradezco muchísimo y ¿qué pasó con ese infeliz?.- Quiso saber Alexander.

\- Como dijo tu Luna, no veremos por un tiempo a ese maldito de Ryder.- Le contó Tabby.

El bosnio sonrió.

\- Será mejor que te dejemos descansar, Alex. Oye, cuando te den el alta, ¿vienes a la casa de George para tocar guitarra con nosotros?.- Le deseó Sam buena suerte y de ahí le dio esa invitación.

\- Por supuesto que sí, allí estaré.- Respondió el chico.

\- Perfecto, good luck, Alex.- Desearon los chicos, quienes salieron junto con los padres adoptivos del bosnio.

\- Thanks, mates.- Agradeció el peli negro y de ahí Luna se acostó a su lado, abrazándolo y él la tomó por la cintura.

\- Jejeje, ¿en qué estábamos, Mi Amor?.- Preguntó ella.

\- En esto.- Respondió el chico con una sonrisa y de ahí, volvió a besarla a la rockera en los labios dulcemente, mientras que a los dos les iba ganando el sueño y se quedaban dormidos en la cama de la habitación del hospital, después de lo vivido en la madrugada, ahora las cosas iban a mejorar para Alexander, ya que tenía amigos, a su familia adoptiva, su Stand "Killer Queen" que estaba a su lado, protegiendo tanto a él como a la chica y a su querida novia Luna Loud.

La vida podía darle golpes duros y derribarlos, pero volvía a levantarse, nunca abusaría de su Stand ni nada, lo usaría para el bien, para proteger a las personas que ama y vivir un buen Futuro con los suyos en Morioh y Royal Woods.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Aquí termina esta primera mini-historia y que es la única, ya que ahora haré One-Shots de Loudcest aquí y tal vez una "secuela" de Yoshikage Alexander-Luna. Espero que les guste y nos vemos en la próxima, la cual se llamará _"Mi deportista Favorita"_ , un Lincoln-Lynn.**

 **Cuídense, saludos y ¡Good night, Morioh Cho!.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Mi Deportista Favorita:** **Bueno, como terminé con la primera mini-historia, la cual era de mi OC, Yoshikage Alexander-Luna Loud, ahora decidí hacer One-Shots al respecto con Loudcest. La primera de la lista es un Lincoln-Lynn, una de las parejas más fuertes del incesto en esta serie.**

 **Advertencia:** **Este fic es de clasificación "M" con posible Lemon. Atentos.**

 **No soy dueño de The Loud House, ésta pertenece a Chris Savino y a Nickelodeon.**

* * *

Hermosa, no, no solo con aquella palabra la podía describir: Perfecto. Esa era la que estaba buscando aquel albino, mientras que la veía entrenar, hacer ejercicio, cuidar su cuerpo y su salud, alcanzar las metas que tanto deseaba, nunca perder, jamás iba a aceptar una derrota en su vida y si eso pasaba, lucharía para recuperar ese "territorio" perdido.

Su nombre era Lynn Loud, buen físico, cabellos castaños y una gran habilidad para los deportes y el ejercicio físico, a comparación del chico que la observaba desde la ventana de su habitación, leyendo cómics y en ropa interior, pero ese día le llamaba la atención aquello, ver a la deportista haciendo ejercicio y sin detenerse, no era algo que le llamaba su atención, pero él, extrañamente, al verla, sentía un gran cúmulo de cosas, de sentimientos, dentro de su cuerpo, provocando una excitación que lo llevaba al placer.

Tenía unos binoculares y la observaba con esas prendas deportivas, mientras que se estiraba, elongaba y entraba en calor, ¿qué próxima competencia tenía? ¿sería de baseball, atletismo, fútbol? ¿Quién lo sabía?. Esa era la pregunta-respuesta, Lynn estaba en todos los deportes habidos y por haber. No se detenía ante, atrás había quedado cierta "mancha", cierta "Miasma" que había provocado una escisión en la familia y ahora estaba todo resuelto, quedando atrás para siempre.

\- _"Ufff, mira esas piernas, Dios".-_ Pensó el chico albino, quien sentía como el calor corporal suyo aumentaba al ver así.- _"Sí, sí, sigue, Lynn, sigue".-_ Pidió, mientras que deseaba complacerse pero se contenía, no podía ser alguien tan repugnante como para ser visto y que lo tildaran de "pervertido" por lo que podía llegar a hacer.

* * *

\- ¡Uno, dos, tres, cuatro! ¡Muy bien, Lynn! ¡Eso, eso, muy bien, así se hace, chica ruda!.- Exclamaba Lynn, quien no paraba de ejercitarse y de prepararse para algún próximo evento deportivo que habría en Royal Woods.

Se detuvo tras haber terminado su primera rutina, sacó su botella de agua y comenzó a beber de aquel refrescante líquido que tenía allí, saciando su sed y eliminando todo rastro de sudor con su banda que llevaba en la frente.

\- Uff, qué bueno que estuvo, Dios.- Alegó ella, mientras que alzaba la mirada y veía a cierto albino que estaba dado vuelta y apretaba los dientes, haciendo una mueca de excitación.- Jejejeje, creo que hoy podemos hacer un pequeño "cambio" de rutina, ¿no lo crees, Linky?.- Preguntó la castaña, quien terminó allí su "primera parte" para luego dirigirse hacia donde estaba el chico.

* * *

¿Cuánto podía esperar?. Lynn iba subiendo las escaleras y cuando ingresó al cuarto de su hermano, éste no estaba, ¿acaso se estaba escondiendo? ¿ella lo había descubierto?.

\- _"Mmmm, ¿en dónde estarás, Linky?".-_ Se preguntó la castaña, mientras que inspeccionaba cada parte de la habitación pero nada , no había rastro de él.

Hasta que de golpe escuchó unos misteriosos ruidos que venían del ático, de aquella última sección de la casa, en donde le llamó su atención, de seguro serían Lucy haciendo algún maleficio o algo más raro, sin embargo la castaña comenzó a subir las escaleras para hallar la fuente de aquel sonido.

Sus ojos se posaron sobre aquella persona de cabellos blancos, la cual se hallaba recostado contra una de las columnas, mirándola con esos ojos tan picarones, causando que la chica se sonrojara.

\- ¿Me estabas buscando, Lynn?.- Preguntó el albino al ver allí.

\- Jejeje, Lincoln, Lincoln, ¿qué estabas haciendo? ¿"haciendo ejercicio" con las manos?.- Interrogó la castaña, riéndose y mordiéndose los labios, haciendo un gesto picaresco hacia su hermano.

\- ¿Qué? No, yo...yo...solo estaba leyendo cómics.- Se defendió el chico, mostrando su evidencia.

\- ¿Y por qué tienes el cierre de tus pantalones abierto?.- Señaló la chica al joven, causando que él cayera derrotado y ella se riera a más no poder por haber visto eso.

\- ¿Será que me olvidé de cerrarlos cuando me los puse?.- Lanzó su pregunta, sin embargo, la castaña se le lanzó encima, tomándolo por sorpresa, impidiéndole escapar, lo tenía bajo su control, él era de ella.

\- Y dime: ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora, Linky?.- Preguntó Lynn, quien estaba bajo un ardiente deseo de ser uno con su hermano, qué importaba si cometían incesto, los dos querían estar juntos para siempre, así que ella empezó a besarlo dulcemente en los labios, a jugar con su lengua y en especial a bajarle los pantalones, lanzarlos a un lado y ella hacía lo mismo con sus prendas de entrenamiento.

\- Lynn, espera, ¿qué...qué haces?.- Preguntó el albino, viendo que sus mejillas estaban todas coloridas y ella se sentaba sobre su pene, el cual se introducía dentro de su vagina, haciéndole lanzar pequeños gritos de placer pero callándose, evitando ser oídos por su familia, ya que serían tildados de "enfermos mentales" por practicar el incesto.

El albino se levantó y tomó a la castaña deportista en sus brazos, apoyándola contra una de las vigas o columnas que sostenían la estructura del ático, dándole placer y él lamía sus pechos.

\- ¿Así era como lo soñabas, Linky?.- Preguntó la chica, quien paraba de lanzar pequeños gemidos.

\- No.- Respondió el joven.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?.- Volvió a preguntar la castaña, quien averiguar el motivo a su respuesta.

\- Porque esto supera a mi sueño.- Respondió de nuevo el chico, mientras que ejercía más presión, hundiendo más su miembro viril dentro de la vagina de la chica, la cual ya tenía sus ojos llorosos por el néctar que viajaba por su cuerpo.

En aquellos momentos, Lynn se aferró a la nuca del joven, de su querido hermanito, a quien volvió a besarlo dulcemente, jugaban con sus lenguas, uniéndolas, haciendo el famoso "Beso Francés".

\- Oye, ¿cerraste la puerta del ático?.- Preguntó el albino a ella, quien le señaló con la mirada, la cual estaba cerrada.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Te da miedo que las chicas se enteren de tu enorme potencial, Linky?.- Interrogó ella de forma picaresca.

\- No...es que, jejeje, bueno, me atrapaste.- Se río el chico, mientras que la hacía gritar más de placer.

\- ¿Sabes desde cuándo te he estado amando?.- Preguntó Lynn, quien lo miró a los ojos y él no sabía como responder.- Desde el primer día, siempre, nunca fuiste "mala suerte" para mí, yo fui la tonta que te trató mal pero...-

\- No importa, eso ya es cosa del Pasado, tú no te preocupes, mientras que estemos juntos, nada ni nadie nos va a separar, te lo prometo.- Juró Lincoln, quien decidió terminar con aquel momento sexual y besarla dulcemente en los labios, dejándola sonrojada.- Tú siempre has sido mi deportista favorita y te amaré para toda la vida.- Hizo ese juramento hacia ella, la cual se sintió más feliz que nunca, su deseo se había cumplido: Él la amaba, ¿qué importaba lo que hubieran hecho esa tarde en el ático?. Su amor era fuerte y nadie los iba a separar, aún a pesar de cometer incesto, ellos iban a estar juntos para siempre.

\- Te amo, Linky.- Finalizó Lynn, quien volvió a besarlo.

\- Y yo te amo a ti, Lynn.- Terminó Lincoln, mientras que ambos unían sus labios en un tierno beso y todo el ático quedaba en silencio.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Un pequeño One-Shot que espero que les guste, por ahí hacia la otra semana les traigo otro, pero éste sería de Lucy-Lincoln pero veré. Por ahora estoy ocupado con los finales y demás, así que para todos los que están siguiendo el Luna-Lincoln, "Te amo", éste va a quedar en Hiatus por lo menos hasta el otro Miércoles, el 29 de Noviembre.**

 **¡Saludos a todos y nos vemos!. ¡Good night, Morioh Cho!.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Eternal Musical Love:** **Pequeño One-Shot/Secuela de mi fic "Jueves de Descanso", la mini-serie de Yoshikage Alexander-Luna, hace mucho que quería volver a escribir de esta pareja pero tuve problemas, ciertos "inconvenientes" en mi camino, en especial por un insulto de parte de "Los Observadores", ¿se creen ustedes que me voy a ir, que voy a cambiar mis gustos sobre las parejas para cambiarlas por lo que ustedes quieren?. No, no lo pienso hacer, yo voy a seguir acá y no voy a renunciar, mejor búsquense una vida y déjense de joder a los que escribimos acá.**

 **Como siempre digo, no soy dueño de The Loud House, ésta pertenece a Chris Savino y a Nickelodeon, lo mismo va para "Killer Queen", el Stand de Yoshikage Alexander, éste pertenece a Hirohiko Akari, solo soy dueño de mi OC y nada más.**

* * *

Se hallaban dos personas recostadas sobre el pasto del Parque de la Ciudad de Royal Woods, la primera era una chica de cabellos castaños, ojos verde esmeralda, vestía una remera sin mangas color violeta junto con una calavera en su centro, falda y botas del mismo color, el otro era un joven bosnio pálido, peli negro, ojos celestes, vestía todo un conjunto negro (camisa, pantalones, cinturón y botas), además de llevar unos lentes Ray-Ban del mismo color, la chica que estaba a su lado se hallaba recostada contra su pecho, apoyados contra un gran roble, hallándose tranquilos, pensativos, aprovechando aquel día Sábado en donde nadie los molestaba ni nada, solamente estaban ellos dos.

\- Oye, Luna.- Le llamó su novio a la castaña, la cual estaba un tanto dormida y no se soltaba de su "Admirador Secreto", sintiendo el calor del joven.

\- Hummm.- Respondió ella, ya que no quería abrir los ojos y eso le causó ternura al bosnio, quien le pasó sus manos por los cabellos.

\- _"Y pensar que al principio, cuando llegué aquí, era un cobarde, le temía a todo, de no haber sido por sus amigos, yo ya hubiera terminado solo, excluido. Dios, muchas gracias, George, Tabby, Sam, muchas gracias de corazón por su ayuda. Ojala hubiera una forma de recompensarlos al respecto".-_ Pensaba él, mientras que le acariciaba el bello rostro a Luna, la cual no se despertaba por nada en el Mundo.

El joven cerró los ojos y de ahí apareció aquel Stand suyo, aquel gato humanoide que se quedó a su lado, lo protegía adonde fuera, era su escolta, su Guardaespaldas, a pesar de que Alexander había empezad a practicar artes marciales con su padre adoptivo, éste pensaba que "Killer Queen" lo debía cuidar junto hasta los dos fueran finalmente unidos.

\- ¿No es hermosa, Killer Queen?.- Preguntó Yoshikage al Stand, el cual se quedó mirando.- Estoy en deuda con sus amigos por haberme dado una mano, me enamoré de ella a primera vista, te lo juro.- Reconoció toda esa "aventura" que había tenido, mientras que el gato humanoide hacía un gesto con la mirada y se le quedaba viendo más.- Jajajaja, ¿qué pasa?, tranquilo, a ti no te reemplazaría por nadie, eres mi Stand, estamos unidos por aquella "Flecha" que me dio justo en el corazón, no sé cómo no pude morir, no lo entiendo, ¿por qué sobreviví?, esa pregunta me la he hecho tantas veces; pero no importa, lo importante es esto: Mira, mira, qué tranquilidad, la belleza de Luna, Dios, toda Royal Woods es tan hermosa como Morioh Cho y sé que en el Futuro ella y yo nos casaremos, ¿cómo?, no lo sé, es cosa del destino.- Sentenció el joven, sintiéndose libre de tantas ataduras, cadenas y grilletes que lo tenían atrapado y no podía expresarse por sus sentimientos negativos, sosteniendo a su dormida rockera a su lado, dejando que ella sintiera los latidos de su corazón y pudiera ver sus mejillas carmesí.- Un día ella te verá, Killer Queen, un día, tengo que darte las gracias por haber venido a ayudarme esa noche cuando estábamos volviendo del concierto de Mick y su banda, en donde comenzó nuestra relación, tú me salvaste cuando apareció ese maldito de Ryder y su gente que nos atacaron, aunque al final logré también darle una paliza sin usar el "Bites the Dust", ¿lo crees?, jejeje, te lo agradezco a ti también.- Dijo, mientras que con su mano derecha acariciaba la cabeza de "Killer Queen".

Justo en aquellos momentos, Luna abrió sus ojos y se encontró con su novio sonriendo y con su mano derecha acariciando el aire.

\- Jejeje, ¿a quién acaricias, Amor?.- Preguntó ella, riéndose.

\- A alguien que nos protegió contra Ryder y estoy agradecido de tenerlo a mi lado.- Respondió el chico, quien la abrazó a la joven y de ahí le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

\- Jejeje, travieso.- Río ella, quien se quedó dormida en sus brazos y de ahí, su novio se le acercó al oído.

\- ¿Te llevo en mis brazos, My Eternal Love Musical?.- Preguntó el chico de cabellos negros y Luna, con una sonrisa, respondió.

\- Claro que sí, My Dear Angel of Rock.- Alegó ella, mientras que el muchacho se levantaba y la llevaba dormida en sus brazos, partiendo rumbo a casa junto con la puesta del Sol, sin olvidarse de que Killer Queen iba con ellos.

\- _"Hoy fue un gran día, estoy emocionado por volver a hacerlo la próxima vez".-_ Pensó el peli negro, para que luego salieran del Parque y regresaran los tres hacia sus hogares, pero para ello, el joven prefería que esperara un poco, ya que quería estar con Luna unos ratos más antes de que llegaran a la Casa Loud.

\- Oye, Alex, ¿te gustaría quedarte esta noche en mi casa?.- Preguntó la castaña.

\- Pero tus padres...- Iba a decirle el chico, pero ella le puso el dedo índice sobre sus labios.

\- Ellos estarán afuera por su aniversario de bodas, jejeje, bebe.- Le tranquilizó ella, sonrojada.

\- Ok, me quedo, todo por ti, corazón.- Prometió el chico, dándole un nuevo beso en los labios, mientras que hacían esa promesa de estar juntos para siempre.

\- ¡Forever!.- Juraron los dos a la vez y "Killer Queen" era su "testigo", el que había visto y oído todo lo dicho.

Pronto, el bosnio-japonés sacó su celular y mandó un mensaje a sus padres, diciéndoles que pasaría la noche en la Casa Loud, para luego guardar el aparato y dirigirse con ella hacia su hogar, iba a ser una noche "tranquila", bastante "tranquila" para el extranjero y su novia.

 **Fin.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Rosas:** **Última historia de "Jueves de Descanso" hasta el año que viene. En esta se involucra a mi OC Yoshikage Alexander con Luna. Solo soy dueño de mi personaje, nada más, el resto es propiedad de Chris Savino y Nickelodeon.**

* * *

Escucharla reír era lo más bello que podía sentir en su vida, ella era su Mundo, la persona que más amaba, no importaba lo que dijera la sociedad sobre ellos, él la amaba con todo su corazón, disfrutaba pasar las tardes con la rockera, componiendo música, tocando la guitarra, besarla en los labios, estar recostados en el césped y mirando hacia los Cielos, observando sus futuras vidas juntos, ¿y quién sabía?. También estarían casados y con hijos, eso no podía omitirse tampoco.

El nombre del chico de cabellos negros y ojos celeste era Yoshikage Alexander, el de la chica castaña y ojos esmeralda era Luna Loud, ambos tenían gustos idénticos por la música, en especial con bandas de Inglaterra y ese deseo de vivir allí, de tener su vida juntos en aquel país, parecía ser un sueño imposible pero ¿quién sabía?; algún día lo lograrían.

* * *

Era otra tarde en donde la pareja se reunía en el Parque de Royal Woods para tocar sus guitarras y disfrutar de la calma, ya que había llegado la Primavera al Hemisferio Norte y el dulce aroma a las flores estaba impregnado en el aire, por lo cual, el peli negro tomó una que había en el suelo y se la dio a Luna, coronando la misma sobre sus cabellos.

\- Alex, jejeje; gracias, corazón.- Agradeció Luna, sonrojándose por aquel acto de su novio, el cual puso sus manos sobre el rostro de la rockera.-

\- ¿Lo sientes, Amor?.- Preguntó el chico Stand Master de "Killer Queen" a la castaña.

\- Claro que sí: El amor está en el aire, se nota que tienes un gran romance por desempeñar conmigo, cosa que jamás había visto en los chicos, salvo en ti y eso me sorprende.- Alegó Luna, mientras que se acostaba en las piernas del bosnio-japonés.

\- ¿En qué sentido?.- Preguntó Alexander, quien acarició los cabellos de ella.

\- Hablo de que, salvo en el caso de mis amigos, he visto que hay algunos que son unos brutos, entiendo que me gustan las fiestas y todo, pero hay veces en que he ido a los recitales en esos bares y muchos han terminado con la Policía llegando para arrestar a la gente porque causan disturbios.- Contó ella, poniéndose seria.

\- Brutos y tontos hay en todas partes, pero mientras más se pongan de esa manera y se junten, continuarán alcanzando niveles de estupidez extremos.- Dio el chico sus "alegatos" hacia la chica Loud.

\- Jejejeje, ya hablas como Lisa, pero en serio, estás en lo cierto, la última vez, el año pasado, vi como dos chicos que conocía se pelearon por una supuesta "infidelidad" de uno de ellos, ¿sabes cómo terminó?.- Comenzó ella a contar esa historia oscura.

\- No, ¿cómo fue?.- Quiso saber el peli negro.

\- Los dos terminaron muertos.- Dio ella aquel final para lo ocurrido en el bar.

\- Dios, qué gente enferma, pero, ¿cómo fue que terminaron muertos? No me digas que...- Iba a decir Alexander, pero ella hizo un "Sí" con la cabeza.

\- Se pelearon dentro del local, delante de sus novias, uno sacó una navaja, el otro tomó una botella de cristal y se apuñalaron en el cuello, yo estaba ahí...fue horrendo, la sangre les caía como si fuera una cascada, Chunk nos sacó de allí y la Justicia clausuró el local por lo ocurrido. Ahora no dejan entrar a nadie con objetos punzantes.- La voz de Luna se hizo fría al relatar aquellos sucesos del Pasado, el peli negro sintió como las lágrimas de ella caían por su rostro hasta llegar al piso.

Inmediatamente la abrazó con fuerza, sentir eso en carne propia debía ser lo peor del Mundo, por lo cual no se separaba de la rockera, la cual lloraba a mares por lo ocurrido. Las lágrimas de Luna, el dolor de ver morir a esas personas, ¿acaso se repetiría algo así con su novio?. No, había una diferencia entre esa gente y él, la cual era que el joven no era un violento, en el sentido de ir a "agitar el avispero" en los eventos, solo lo era cuando alguien como ella era atacada o se burlaban de sus padres biológicos o adoptivos.

\- ¿Sabes una cosa, Luna?.- Preguntó el chico a ella, quien se giró para verlo a los ojos y ella se encontró que éstos estaban humedecidos por las lágrimas.- Cuando quedé huérfano en 1996, no tuve a nadie que me cuidara, viví alejado de todo, de la gente, tenía miedo hasta de mi propia sombra hasta que me adoptaron Kira y Shinobu y cuando llegué de Morioh hasta aquí, a Royal Woods, sin olvidarme de "Killer Queen", aún teniendo un Stand que me protegía, me sentía indefenso al no poder sociabilizar con los chicos de la escuela, creí que se iban a reír de mí, pero cuando los conocí a ustedes, todo ese terror desapareció, literalmente, sin dejar rastro, no me importó tener que incluso levantar mis puños contra Ryder y su gente, porque ya me sentía nuevo pero no para ser el matón de la escuela, no, nunca me rebajaría a eso, porque los que hacen dicho acto, son cobardes.- Contó el joven, cuando en esos momentos decidió ir al grano, mientras que acercaba a Luna cada vez más a su pecho.- Iré al punto, jejeje: Cuando te conocí, al principio estaba asustado, pero gracias a tus amigos, yo...- Estaba por decirlo, pero de golpe, la rockera se le lanzó encima, dándole un tierno beso en los labios.

\- Jejejeje, no seas tan apegado al discurso, Baby, aunque me gustan, yo prefiero que prefiero que eso te salga del alma, de tu corazón.- Apuntó ella, riéndose, mientras que paraba de llorar.

\- ¿Quieres que te sea sincero?. Lo seré: Tú me hiciste ver el lado positivo de las cosas y me siento muy feliz de ser tu novio, Luna Loud.- Sostuvo el chico, quien se levantó del suelo y como si fuera una escena de alguna película antigua, tomó a la rockera en sus brazos y la besó dulcemente, además de entregarle un bello ramo de rosas para ella.- Para la chica más bonita de toda Royal Woods.- Sostuvo él con una sonrisa, mientras que la muchacha se sonrojaba.

\- Por el chico más buena onda de todo el Mundo.- Añadió ella y de ahí, volvieron a unir sus labios bajo el Atardecer que llegaba a Royal Woods.

Pronto, los dos iniciaron el regreso a casa, tomados de las manos y acurrucados el uno con el otro.

Había sido un buen día para la pareja.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Hasta aquí llegamos con los fics de "Jueves de Descanso", pero tranquilos, que el año que viene volveré :D y con nuevas historias. También haré fics de esta pareja, Yoshikage Alexander-Luna y de Leni-Alexander de vuelta en Fanfiction.**

 **Cuídense todos ustedes y nos vemos para el año que viene en esta Sección de "Jueves de Descanso".**

 **¡Felices Fiestas 2017! :D.**


End file.
